Le Destin est un choix
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Cela se passe avant la Prophétie, les Potter sont encore vivants. Severus Rogue écrit une lettre d'excuses pour Lily Evans Potter mais ne trouve jamais les bons mots. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant, une rencontre improbable et un choix décisif changeront la vie du Maître des Potions pour de bon. UA, Severus/OC, légère Severus/Lily EN CORRECTION.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Alors pour commencer, je souhaiterais que vous lisiez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de vous lancer dans la lecture )

 **Cette fiction est un Univers Alternatif à l'histoire d'origine de JKRowling, donc prière de respecter mon histoire ainsi que mon OC Emily !**

C'est une fiction **Romance/HurtComfort/Angoisse** avec le pairing  Severus/OC et légère Severus/Lily.

Cela se passe avant la prophétie. Les Potter sont vivants et Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont présents et encore libres.

Severus est alors âgé de 20-21 ans, donc techniquement il ne réagit pas encore comme s'il était à Poudlard, notez-le ) J'essaye de respecter les personnages le plus possible à travers mon histoire. Si vous voulez avoir un aperçu physique de mon OC, vous pouvez venir la voir sur mon compte Deviantart ou instagram (VendettaPrimus)

 **Noté T voir M suivant le degré de tolérance ! Aucunes scènes explicites mais petites insinuations, alors attention si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

Mon récit comporte encore très certainement des fautes, j'en suis navrée. A mon retour de vacance, je prendrais un nouveau temps pour une correction plus approfondie, donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait (D'ailleurs si un beta souhaite proposer son aide, ce serait avec un immense plaisir !)

Message privé si vous avez des commentaires sur des fautes graves dans mon récit (orthographe, tournures de phrases etc ...) je serais heureuse d'y remédier !

C'est vraiment avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension que je poste cette histoire. J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire et à la corriger et votre ressentis me préoccupe un peu. Mais disons simplement qu'elle me plait beaucoup et que j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira aussi !

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Tout appartient à la fabuleuse JKRowling. Son histoire, ses personnages, son univers, tout. Seul mon OC Emily m'appartient entièrement.**

(PS : normalement, cette histoire ne devrait faire qu'un seul chapitre. Mais voyant la taille du récit, je vais la couper en deux parties distinctes. Merci pour votre compréhension.)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.

 _Le destin est un choix_

Severus Rogue souffla pour la troisième fois ce soir-là.

Il déambulait dans les sombres ruelles légèrement embrumées dans un but bien précis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut encore faire une réunion avec ses Mangemorts, surement pour lancer le jeu de la chasse aux moldus … Un jeu qu'il apprécie énormément ces temps-ci. Ses mains serrèrent plus fortement son manteau noir contre le froid de l'hiver.

Severus fronça les sourcils et souffla l'air de ses poumons, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de finir sa lettre pour Lily Evans. Il voulait tenter une fois encore de s'excuser auprès d'elle et peut-être, oui peut-être devenir à nouveau des amis ? D'ailleurs il a cru comprendre qu'elle attendait un enfant, celui de Potter …

L'homme en noir frissonna de dégout et son visage se chiffonna dans la tristesse, il ne doit pas penser à cela maintenant. Après être sorti de sa ville natale, il transplana directement dans le manoir de son Seigneur.

Dès que ses pieds frappèrent le sol du hall principal sombre, il ne perdit pas un instant. Il croisa Narcissa et Lucius, eux aussi attendant un enfant. Severus roula des yeux intérieurement, pourquoi tout le monde veut des gosses ?! Ils crient, pleurniches et sont pénibles ! Quelle idée d'en vouloir ! Lui, Severus Rogue âgé de 21 ans, ne voudra jamais de progéniture ! Non seulement car il n'aime pas ça, mais aussi parce qu'il ne se voit pas dans le rôle de père…

Un autre souvenir envahi Severus, il frissonna une nouvelle fois. Un souvenir de son père, Tobias Rogue. Il le détestait et c'était réciproque. Il se souvient des longs moments de pleurs et de douleurs quand il rentrait complètement soul. Son père était quelqu'un de colérique et vraiment violent envers son fils et sa femme.

Severus retira les nombreux souvenirs de sa tête et plaça son masque interne afin de ne pas laisser apparaître ses sentiments, chose qu'il a appris récemment. Il monta les nombreuses marches du manoir puis arriva dans la salle principale avec une longue table au centre. Sa cape noire s'enroula autour de ses jambes quand il s'arrêta net dans son élan.

Black, Goyle, Lestrange, Pettigrow, les Malfoys, MacNair Crabbe, Jugson … Presque tout le monde est là, assis à la table, silencieux. En bout de table et comme à son habitude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce qui change de toute les autres fois, c'est que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un est assis juste sur le côté droit de Lord Voldemort.

Un pincement d'inquiétude envahi le cœur de Severus, il est encore en retard, il risque d'avoir une punition pour cela … Il se dirigea vers sa propre chaise sur le côté droit de la longue table, oubliant la nouvelle personne ici présente.

«Bienvenu à toi, Severus.» Voldemort déclara dans sa voix rauque avec un petit sourire mesquin. Il donne toujours cet air calme alors qu'en faites, il finit toujours par lancer des sorts d'Endoloris à droite et à gauche sur tous ses Mangemorts.

Severus entendit son Maître mais son regard est posé sur l'étranger ici présent. Sa gorge s'assécha et sa poitrine se serra violemment. Là, assise à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une femme. Cette femme a de longs cheveux blonds platine qui descendent un peu plus bas que ses épaules et ses yeux sont de couleurs noires. Ses sourcils également noirs et ses lèvres rouges cerise contraste beaucoup avec sa peau pâle et rainurées de petites lignes rouges.

Ce qui captiva Severus n'est pas la beauté de la femme, mais l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Partout des petites coupures rouges qui jonchent son visage, son cou et partent en dessous de sa nuisette blanche. Des bleus de toutes les couleurs sont également sur tout son corps. Sa lèvre du bas est fendue et ses poignets sont rouges cramoisis surement dû à des liens ou des cordes. Elle ressemble un peu aux Malfoy, et Severus se demanda brièvement si la femme faisait partit de leur famille.

Voldemort pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et regarda chacun de ses serviteurs avec un sourire lasse, «je vous ai tous invités aujourd'hui car je voulais vous présenter mon nouvel animal de compagnie.» il leva un bras maigre et désigna la femme à ses côtés.

MacNair et Goyle sifflèrent à la beauté de la femme, ignorant à quel point c'est suicidaire face à leur Seigneur. Severus continua de fixer l'étrangère sans aucune émotion même si à l'intérieur, c'est tout le contraire. La façon dont elle se tient sur sa chaise, les bleus, les coupures le sang sur sa chemisette … D'autres horribles souvenirs de son enfance lui revint. Il a encore cette boule dans la gorge qui l'empêche de respirer pleinement et son cœur se serre à chaque petit gémissement de la femme.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la laisse à son cou. La chaine est relier à la main de Voldemort et il tire dessus de temps à autre. Severus grimaça intérieurement à l'apparence de son cou et la douleur que le collier doit être. Un immense bleu a déjà fait son apparition, signe qu'elle le porte depuis un bon moment.

La voix de Voldemort sortit Severus de sa rêverie, «donc voici ma nouvelle acquisition. N'ayez crainte mes amis ! Elle est une sang pure.» en disant cela, il approcha son visage de celui de la femme et respira fortement dans son cou, comme pour savourer une bonne viande. La femme gémit de peur et se pencha le plus loin possible de son bourreau, un visage terrifié et des larmes coulants silencieusement sur ses joues meurtries.

Le visage de Voldemort devint plus grave et il grogna, «tu es à moi.» dans son oreille. Il serra les dents et la regarda dans les yeux, une lueur répugnante qui scintille en eux. La poitrine de la femme se souleva de plus en plus rapidement dans la peur et l'angoisse du prochain mouvement de son Maître.

Severus continua de fixer le visage apeuré de cette femme, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard d'elle. D'habitude, il ne se soucie guère de ce genre de chose, mais quand il s'agit de femme ou d'enfant, c'est une autre histoire. Il savait que son Maître était du genre fou, mais de là à faire des esclaves … Il déglutit et se déplaça mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

«Maître ?» Bellatrix demanda timidement en se penchant légèrement en avant, les yeux fous et ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Voldemort claqua sa tête en sa direction et donna un peu de mou sur la laisse de son animal de compagnie, «oui Bella ?» Sa voix suave dégoulina dangereusement.

La femme aux cheveux noirs déglutit bruyamment avant qu'elle ne se penche un peu plus vers l'avant, «à quoi nous servira-t-elle ?» demanda-t-elle en désignant du regard la femme devant elle. Le visage de Voldemort devint soudainement sombre et avec un rapide coup de baguette, il lança le sort de l'Endoloris sur la femme, «pauvre idiote !» il rugit en appréciant les cris qui s'échappent de la bouche de Lestrange. Certains Mangemorts se mirent à ricaner en observant avec délice la femme agonisant sur le sol. Severus, quant à lui, ne bougea pas son regard vers Bellatrix, car c'était prévisible qu'elle se prenne un Endoloris avec cette question. Il continua plutôt d'observer silencieusement la femme à côté de lui.

Sa respiration n'a toujours pas baissée en intensité et ses sourcils sont froncés dans la peur. Ses lèvres sont entre-ouvertes et ses yeux sont fermés. Les cris d'agonies de l'autre femme la rendes folle et lui donne encore plus de terreur.

Severus était tellement plonger dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite que la femme avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait intensément. Quand il vit cela, il la regarda en retour, toujours aucunes expressions lisibles sur son visage blême. La respiration de la femme s'aplanit lentement et son expression changea de terreur à curieuse. Severus se retrouva littéralement aspirer par son regard profond. Sa façon de le regarder, il a l'impression qu'elle le traverse et lit directement dans son âme.

Le charme fut rompu lorsque Voldemort retira son sort de Bellatrix, laissant la femme aux cheveux noirs agonisée sur le sol sale. Les autres Mangemorts arrêtèrent immédiatement de ricaner et levèrent les yeux vers leur Maître furieux qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, se mit à rire.

Voldemort se rassit sur sa chaise et secoua la tête, «voici le jeu que je vous propose mes chers amis. Celui ou celle qui me ramènera le plus de sang de licorne aura le droit de s'amuser autant qu'il le veut avec mon nouvel animal.» Il sourit méchamment et regarda tous ses serviteurs avec amusement, «évidemment, tout le monde participera.» il lança un rapide regard noir vers Bellatrix qui venait de se rassoir.

Severus savait pertinemment ce que cela sous entendait, et vu les rires de Goyle, MacNair et Crabbe, s'ils gagnent, elle passera un sale quart d'heure dans tous les sens possible du terme. Il doit réfléchir, et vite.

Voldemort se leva brutalement de sa chaise en tirant avec lui la laisse et la femme, «bon, maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Je veux mon sang de licorne livré dans deux jours ici même.» Il tira sur la laisse et plaqua la femme contre lui, une main tirant sur ses cheveux platines, «ne soyez pas en retard.» il grogna en regardant ses disciples partirent chacun de leur côté. Il approcha ensuite le dos de sa main vers la joue de la femme et la caressa doucement, ignorant son gémissement et son envie de fuir loin de lui.

Severus se leva à son tour et jeta un rapide dernier coup d'œil à la femme terrifier en pleure contre son Maître, il doit gagner.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, les Mangemorts prirent tous places autour de la table et derrière leurs chaises respectives en attendant l'entrée de leur Seigneur. Severus arriva à son tour, une fois de plus le dernier mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour la bonne cause. Il garda cacher dans sa cape sa grosse éprouvette rempli du liquide translucide. Il est certain de gagner car il a demandé l'aide d'Hagrid, le demi géant de Poudlard. Par chance, ils ont trouvés une licorne et ont réussi à lui prélever du sang sans la tuer. Severus devra vraiment le remercier pour cela.

Après quelques instants très silencieux, Voldemort entra dans la pièce, tout seul. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il ne vit aucun signe de la femme, avait-t-il finit par la tuer ? Rien que d'y penser, le cœur de Rogue se serra violemment. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il tient tellement à l'aider ni pourquoi il se sent comme ça, mais il ne supporte pas qu'on face du mal à des innocents.

Voldemort sourit une fois de plus à ses invités et leva les bras pour les accueillir, «bienvenus mes amis ! J'espère que la chasse a été bonne, mon jouet à un certain prix.» expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête, un sourire espiègle sur sa bouche. Rien que d'entendre le mot «jouet», Severus se sentit malade.

Goyle et MacNair ricanèrent ensembles en se donnant des coups de coudes, leurs yeux affamés et impatients. Voldemort acquisa puis indiqua qu'il était temps de montrer leur sang de licorne. En un mouvement, chaque Mangemorts posèrent leurs éprouvettes sur la table en bois et attendirent le verdict.

Alors Voldemort passa lentement derrière chacun de ses disciples afin de voir la quantité apportée. Il s'arrêta enfin derrière Severus, un regard un peu surpris mais ravi, «je crois que nous avons l'heureux gagnant. Tu as l'air avide de la rencontrer je vois.» dit-il en soulevant un sourcil. Il ramassa le grand flacon et observa avec soif le liquide si précieux.

Severus réprima un frisson de dégoût à l'allusion que venait de faire son Seigneur, il n'est pas un pervers ! Contrairement à Crabbe, Goyle et MacNair. Les trois hommes regardèrent Rogue d'un air dégoutés et furieux tandis que Bellatrix cria de défaite, maudite femme.

Le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, rampa à son tour dans la salle et jusqu'au pied de son Maître. Elle chuchota en langue serpent et attendit que Voldemort lui réponde. Severus savait pertinemment que ses compatriotes lui feront payer ça plus tard, mais il ne s'en soucie pas pour le moment. Il entendit des remarques telles que «pervers» ou «traitre» mais il les ignora.

Voldemort se redressa soudainement et pointa Severus du doigt, «elle est à toi Severus. Nagini te conduira jusqu'à sa chambre.» il sourit méchamment avec un ricanement puis se retourna vers les autres, proposant un nouveau jeu.

Severus hocha simplement la tête puis suivit le long et gros serpent jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et devant une porte en bois avec des traces de sangs sur elle. Il attendit que Nagini partent à nouveau en bas pour ouvrir doucement la porte et entré. Il se demanda secrètement pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être pour trouver une façon de se pardonner de ce qu'il a fait ? Peut-être que Lily lui pardonnera après son acte de bonté ?

La pièce est sombre et une légère brise souffle les rideaux blancs déchirés et sales. La fenêtre est barricadée de l'extérieur avec des planches en bois et il n'y a rien d'autre dans la salle à part un vieux lit miteux. Severus entra pleinement dans la pièce, son regard enregistrant chaque détail. La tapisserie sur les murs est elle aussi déchirée et moisie à plusieurs endroit et le sol à d'autres traces de sang sur le plancher sombre.

Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur un corps dans le coin droit de la pièce. La femme est collée contre le mur, la tête cachée dans ses bras et ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Severus pouvait vaguement entendre ses pleurs et sa respiration laborieuse. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas entendue son entré. A peine il pensa à cela qu'elle leva ses yeux noirs vers lui. Ses pleurs moururent dans sa gorge et son visage se transforma immédiatement en crainte, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Pendant un court instant, du soulagement passa dans ses yeux, en voyant qu'il s'agissait de lui et non pas de Goyle ou MacNair, au grand damne de Severus.

La femme se leva sur ses jambes frêles et elle longea le mur le plus loin possible de Severus, son regard craintif de retour sur son beau visage pâle. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard un seul instant, clairement terrifier de ce qu'il va lui arriver.

Severus ne trouva pas la force de marcher vers elle, bien trop prit dans ses yeux sombres. L'état de la belle femme à encore empirer … Elle boite de la jambe droite et le collier s'emble s'être incruster dans son cou pâle. D'autres coupures et d'autres bleus sont également nouveaux et des signes des sorts de tortures sont clairement visibles à présent.

«Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.» La voix de Severus trouva enfin son chemin dans sa gorge. Elle sortit un peu rauque et maladroite mais Rogue corrigea immédiatement cela en mettant en place un nouveau masque sur son visage, il ne doit pas montrer son ressentis. La femme s'arrêta de longer le mur et regarda d'un air angoisser l'homme en face d'elle, une main posée sur le mur pour le maintien. Son corps est maigre et elle semble être sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue et de faim.

Severus partit en avant pour rattraper la femme quand elle pencha dangereusement vers le sol. Il la cala contre lui et la posa sur le sol, dos au mur. Sa respiration a à nouveau prit de l'ampleur et ses yeux sont serrer fermées. La femme sursauta quand l'homme devant elle mis une main sous sa cape noire, s'attendant à quelque chose de mauvais. Par reflexe, elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, dans une prière silencieuse de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Severus ressentit à nouveau cette petite douleur dans son cœur en voyant la soumission. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger de la peur, au contraire, il voulait l'aider. Pourquoi ? Il n'a toujours pas compris. C'est pour Lily se dit-il sans cesse, mais au fond de son esprit, il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il sortit enfin de son manteau noir plusieurs fioles de potions de plusieurs couleurs. Il en déboucha une et la tendit vers la femme tremblante, «buvez.» sa voix sonna impatiente et rugueuse mais il y avait aussi une pointe d'inquiétude en elle.

La femme regarda entre Severus et la fiole avant d'hocher timidement la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis tendit ses doigts longs tremblants pour prendre la potion et la boire d'une traite. Elle grimaça légèrement face au gout épouvantable mais ne dit rien. Elle prit les autres potions sans broncher et laissa couler un souffle faible quand elle sentit son corps devenir de moins en moins douloureux.

Severus observa comme la femme posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur et laissa sortir un souffle de contentement. Elle baissa ses yeux et regarda droit dans les yeux du Maître des Potions, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, «merci.» elle chuchota avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Les minutes passèrent et bientôt le bruit d'un sifflement à la porte atteint les oreilles de Rogue, Nagini. Il ne sait pas combien de temps qu'il regardait pensivement la femme endormie, mais il devait être une bonne heure.

Severus se redressa, grimaçant au craquement de ses genoux puis avec un dernier regard sur la femme, il sortit et descendit les escaliers.

Voldemort se retourna au son de pas derrière lui, un regard étrange sur son visage. Quand il vit Severus, il sourit doucement, «j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amuser.» il leva un sourcil et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, Nagini s'enroulant autour de ses jambes avec un sifflement doux.

Severus s'arrêta à quelques pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucunes expressions sur son visage. Il remarqua rapidement que l'ensemble des Mangemorts ne sont déjà plus là et que le jour est sur le point de se lever. Combien de temps a-t-il été avec la femme ? «Oui Maître.» répondit-il simplement.

Nagini siffla tranquillement puis tourna sa tête vers Rogue, ses yeux jaunes le scrutant du regard avec insistance. Voldemort se retourna et donna un rapide signe de la main signalant le congé imminent de son disciple.

Severus hocha une fois la tête pour saluer son Maître puis il se retourna et partit vers le hall principal. Il a vu le regard de son Seigneur, il a vu ce regard froid et livide, il n'a pas apprécié qu'il passe autant de temps avec elle. Mais quelque chose dans son cœur empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Il n'aime pas l'idée de savoir que la pauvre femme sera à nouveau maltraitée et peut-être même pire que ça.

Sans réfléchir, Severus revint sur ses pas puis se mit à genoux devant son Seigneur, «Maître.» il demanda la permission de parler. Son stress et sa peur augmenta subitement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il va se faire tuer, c'est sûr. Pourquoi fait-il cela pour elle ? Pourquoi ressentit-il autant de pitié à son égard ? Autant continuer de vivre comme il le faisait si bien !

Voldemort leva un sourcil et ressortit sa baguette, mais ne bougea pas, «parle Severus.» il commanda durement à son meilleur disciple. Nagini libéra les jambes de son Maître et disparu sous la table, longeant les nombreux sièges.

Severus garda la tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs faisant un voile sur son visage, «je souhaiterais acheter votre animal de compagnie, mon Seigneur.» Intérieurement, il se frappa et se traita d'imbécile profond. Pourquoi il a dit ça ?! Il va mourir pour de bon cette fois ! Severus ferma les yeux et attendit le coup fatidique. Tout ça pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas, et après on dit qu'il est une mauvaise personne … Lily serait fier de lui.

Après un long moment silencieux ou seulement le sifflement de nagini pouvait être entendu, Voldemort se mit à rire. L'homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda étrangement son serviteur, «elle te plait autant que ça ? Pourquoi la désire-tu autant ?» il demanda curieusement.

Severus ne leva toujours pas la tête, restant à genoux devant son Maître, «je la trouve très belle mon Seigneur, elle ferait une bonne esclave.» Pour le début de sa phrase il n'a pas mentit, mais pour ce qui est de la fin, l'idée lui donne l'envie de vomir.

Voldemort arrêta son ricanement et s'éloigna de Rogue. Dos à lui, il observa sa cheminée, «et que me donnerait-tu en échange Severus ?» demanda-t-il pensivement.

Le Maître des Potions se redressa et leva enfin son regard vers son Seigneur, «je vous donnerais ma fidélité éternelle.» c'est vraiment oser de dire ça au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais que pouvait-il réellement lui offrir ? Il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent et ne possède pas grand-chose de haute qualité. Dans son esprit, il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre son envie de libéré la femme …

La tête de Voldemort claqua vers Rogue et son visage devint pensif. Il marcha dans la pièce en réfléchissant à sa demande, faisant le pour et le contre de son compromis. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se tourna vers Severus avec un sourire, «très bien, je te la vends. Je t'apprécie vraiment Severus, je pense que tu mérites ce cadeau. Tu peux la prendre et faire ce que bon te semble.» il fit un signe dédaigneux de la main, pas l'impression qu'il tenait vraiment à son "jouet".

Severus hésita un long instant, venait-il simplement de lui offrir la femme ?! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son Maître allait lui accorder cette faveur ! C'est presque surréaliste et effrayant à bien des égards. Rogue supprima immédiatement son air béat puis se racla la gorge, «merci Maître.» il fit un arc respectueux puis prit la fuite direction l'étage.

Il passa rapidement dans le long couloir, ayant peur que son Seigneur change d'avis, puis s'arrêta devant la fameuse porte. Il l'ouvrit et entra, le corps de la femme n'a pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure, elle est toujours profondément endormie grâce à ses potions.

Severus traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées puis ramassa la femme maigre dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

oOoOoOoOo

Une pluie battante s'abattit sans pitié sur les maisons et dans les ruelles. Il fait encore bien sombre mais les premières lueurs du soleil seront bientôt là.

Un horrible bruit de craquement retentit puis Severus apparut avec la femme pendant mollement dans ses bras. Il jeta un rapide sort silencieux imperméable puis poussa la porte de sa maison ouverte avec l'aide de son pied. Il alluma les lumières avec sa baguette, tenant la femme légère avec un seul bras, puis il se précipita jusque dans sa chambre.

Sa maison n'est pas très grande mais reste confortable malgré la poussière. Il n'a pas eu le temps ni l'envie de l'entretenir correctement, mais pour lui tout seul, c'est amplement suffisant. Il arriva à la porte et la poussa ouverte avec son corps avant de finalement poser la femme sur son grand lit. Severus tira sa baguette et lança un sort d'examen sur elle.

Il attendit quelques secondes, son regard sombre porté sur le corps amoché de la femme sur son lit. _C'est bien la première fois qu'une belle femme est dans son lit_ , pensa-t-il sombrement avec un petit sourire en coin. Un parchemin apparut soudainement à côté de lui avec toutes sortes d'inscriptions dessus. Severus le récupéra et se mit à le lire.

La femme souffre de plusieurs contusions, de nombreuses plaies infectées, une côté cassée ainsi qu'un cruel manque de nutrition. Severus sentit une montée de colère à l'égard de Voldemort, n'a-t-il vraiment aucune pitié ? Il repensa également au fait que son Seigneur à appeler la femme «jouet», il réprima un autre frisson.

D'un coup de baguette, le parchemin disparu dans les airs puis une file de potion flotta à travers le couloir jusque dans les mains de Rogue. Il prit immédiatement le tirant d'eau et le versa dans la gorge de la femme suivit d'une potion anti douleur. Quand la potion traversa correctement son système, Severus pencha sa baguette sur la côte cassée de la femme et la répara. Il invoqua ensuite une bassine d'eau chaude avec un chiffon blanc. Il pensa lentement les plaies avec soin, le regard inquiet ne quittant plus son visage blanc. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut l'énorme ecchymose sur le cou de la femme. C'était tellement serrer que le sang suintait de la plaie.

Le chiffon tourna rapidement au rouge cramoisie et l'eau limpide en une couleur brunâtre. Severus partit en direction de la salle de bain pour vider et nettoyer son chiffon. Il le rinça doucement sous le robinet tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il a tellement besoin de prouver qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, que sa belle Lily peut lui pardonner après qu'il ait envoyé sa fameuse lettre d'excuse.

Severus ferma les yeux et souffla longuement par le nez, stoppant ce qu'il faisait. Lily est partie avec James et elle restera avec lui depuis qu'elle attend un enfant de lui … Un autre frisson de dégoût s'empara de Rogue manquant de peu de renverser la bassine d'eau maintenant pleine.

Il reprit son chiffon et se dirigea une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il faillit laisser tomber la bassine au sol quand il vit que la femme était réveiller et assise sur son lit, le regard perdu et confus. Elle leva les yeux fatigués vers lui et sursauta légèrement, son souffle se prenant dans sa gorge. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et sa poitrine augmenta en puissance avec sa respiration.

Severus rompit le regard avec elle et se dirigea vers le côté pour poser sa bassine sur la commode, son masque de retour sur son visage. Il trempa le chiffon plusieurs fois dans la bassine puis le posa sur le rebord, s'essuyant les mains sur ses robes noires, «vous n'étiez pas censé vous réveiller avant une bonne heure.» admit-il d'un air surpris.

La femme cligna rapidement des yeux et se décala plus loin dans le lit, loin de Rogue. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis passa un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, «où suis-je ?» sa voix sonnait rauque, comme si elle ne l'avait pas utilisée pendant un long moment. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle et passa ses mains sur les nouveaux bandages frais.

Severus souleva un sourcil, «vous êtes dans ma maison. Je vous ai amené ici dans le but de vous soigner.» expliqua-t-il en essayant de son mieux de ne pas l'effrayer. Ses yeux la fixèrent avec insistance dans le but de deviner à quoi elle pensait.

Soudainement, le visage pâle de la femme se chiffonna puis des larmes se mirent à tomber de ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête et fit de son mieux pour étouffer ses sanglots de désespoir mais aussi de soulagement. Cet homme tout en noir, un disciple de Voldemort, veut l'aider ? Mais pourquoi ? Il doit bien y avoir un but à cela.

Severus observa la femme en pleure, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait déjà vu pleurer Lily mais cela remonte à une dizaine d'années en arrière et il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il faisait exactement pour la calmer.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la femme parla à nouveau, «que voulez-vous de moi en retour ?» sa voix sortit dans un gémissement de peur et d'appréhension. Severus savait exactement de quoi elle avait peur et ce qu'elle s'imaginait, cela s'entendait et se voyait à sa façon de le regarder timidement. Il laissa un faux sourire en coin prendre place sur son visage, «vous n'avez rien à me donner qui m'intéresse. Une fois que vous serez guérit, vous pourrez partir là ou bon vous semble.» dit-il d'une voix trainante.

La lèvre inférieure de la femme se mit à trembler et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, prenant en compte ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela ne peut qu'être une farce, ce n'est pas possible. Elle serra ses doigts tremblants et étouffa un autre sanglot.

 _Super ! Voilà le résultat !_ Severus roula ses yeux au ciel. Il n'est vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de situation … Il lança un sort silencieux puis une potion de couleur rose apparut dans les airs à côté de sa tête. Il l'attrapa dans ses doigts et la tendit vers la femme tremblante, «prenez, cela vous aidera.»

«Emily.» murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Elle prit la potion et l'avala sans aucune crainte. Severus leva un sourcil et se pencha légèrement en avant, «je vous demande pardon ?» Il n'a pas bien compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il reprit le flacon vide puis le fit disparaître à nouveau.

La femme se lécha les lèvres et calma enfin ses pleurs, «mon prénom c'est Emily.» elle parla plus fortement cette fois-ci en levant les yeux vers ceux de Rogue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla longuement pour calmer ses nerfs.

Severus hocha pensivement la tête puis se rapprocha à nouveau de la bassine. Il trempa le chiffon dans l'eau et l'essora doucement. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'Emily pour essuyer ses autres plaies. La femme gémit quand il posa son chiffon chaud sur un bleu particulièrement douloureux au niveau de son tibia.

«Severus.» murmura l'homme après quelques secondes de silence maladroit. Emily fronça les sourcils puis laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage, «c'est joli.» elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et rabaissa ses yeux sur sa jambe enflée. Elle grimaça et siffla de douleur quand il frotta un peu trop fortement sur une autre plaie.

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage de Rogue et il ricana intérieurement, «je l'ai à peine effleurée.» il désigna la blessure infectée avant de remettre son chiffon doux par-dessus. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette femme n'était pas passée par l'enfer.

Severus finit son nettoyage dans le dos de la femme. A chaque nouvelle blessure découverte, une montée de colère passa dans son cœur. _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire ?! C'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte !_

Une fois le pansage entièrement finit, Emily et Severus soufflèrent de fatigue et de soulagement. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Mais son corps se sent encore faible par le manque cruel de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours. Elle grimaça lorsqu'une crampe d'estomac fit son apparition, «ouch !» elle murmura sous son souffle.

Severus rangea toutes les potions et la bassine puis se retourna vers Emily, «je crois qu'un léger repas serait le bienvenu.» dit-il dans un soupir de fatigue. Il ne peut pas lui donner un grand et copieux repas sinon elle risque de tout vomir sur son lit …

La femme hocha pensivement la tête puis sans attendre, elle se leva du lit. Malheureusement pour elle, ses blessures sont encore graves et ses forces sont manquantes. Avec un cri de surprise, elle bascula vers l'avant et direction le sol.

L'impact ne vint jamais. Elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa sortir son souffle quand elle vit que c'était Severus qui la tenait, «merci.» l'homme hocha simplement la tête puis la redressa contre lui direction le lit, « vous devez vous reposer, attendez moi ici je reviens.» puis il disparut à travers la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revint avec un bol de riz. Il paca la nourriture sur les genoux d'Emily et prit son propre bol, assis sur une chaise en bois à côté du lit. Quand il commença à manger, il remarqua avec curiosité qu'elle ne mangeait pas, «mangez !» il grogna sous son souffle.

Emily sursauta légèrement mais obéit. Ils mangèrent comme ça pendant un moment, personne n'osant prendre la parole. C'était plutôt étrange comme situation. Severus n'a pas l'habitude de manger en présence de quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins avoir une personne chez lui. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela plus tôt, il aurait ri à son nez en le traitant de fou.

Une fois le repas finit, Severus quitta la pièce et laissa dormir la femme dans son lit, trop fatigué pour même dire quoi que ce soit.

Il croula sur son canapé et s'endormit rapidement dans ses robes du jour.

oOoOoOoOo

Le jour se leva rapidement à l'horizon. Severus grogna et souffla d'agacement au peu de sommeil qu'il venait d'avoir, un bras couvrant son visage énervé. Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait faire ses réunions plus tôt dans la soirée !

Il se souvient soudainement qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa maison. Un autre grognement d'irritation sortit de sa bouche, il a failli oublier Emily dans la pièce voisine …

Il se leva lentement sur le canapé, soufflant bruyamment par la bouche puis se redressa et fit craquer son dos douloureux à cause du canapé. Lentement, les souvenirs de la vieille affluèrent dans sa tête et il voulut gémir de colère et de frustration, dans quoi il s'est embarqué maintenant !

Prenant un souffle profond, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emily. La femme était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre à l'extérieur, un sourire las sur son visage. Severus se racla la gorge et elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriant un peu plus, «bonjour.»

L'homme passa une main sur son visage et lui répondit dans un grognement matinal, pas vraiment les soins. Il s'approcha un peu plus près du lit, s'arrêtant de marcher quand Emily recula inconsciemment, «je voulais voir l'état de vos blessures.»

Emily hocha nerveusement la tête et tourna le dos à lui afin qu'il puisse avoir un aperçu. Severus déballa les bandes et les jeta à côté du lit, un visage surpris. Les plaies et les bleus ne sont déjà plus infectés et guérissent rapidement, certaines déjà de simples cicatrices du passé. Décidant qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de bandage, Severus tira son coude vers le haut et l'aida à se lever du lit.

Il attrapa ses épaules, la conduisant vers la salle de bain, «je vais vous laisser vous nettoyer le temps que je prépare quelque chose.» dit-il en l'abaissant doucement contre le rebord de sa baignoire.

Emily grimaça et gémit de douleur pour finalement lâcher prise sur le bras de l'homme inquiétant, «c'est très gentil mais permettez-moi de faire le repas.» Elle leva rapidement les yeux, sa voix sortant comme un supplice. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour le remercier ! N'importe quoi ! Elle a une dette envers lui.

Severus vit immédiatement cela et il secoua la tête dans la négativité, «vous êtes trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, vous n'êtes pas mon esclave alors il en est hors de question, compris ?» il grogna la dernière partie de sa phrase, voulant lui faire peur avec un de ses regards perçants et sombres. Un mal de tête commença à faire son apparition.

Emily déglutit et rompit immédiatement le regard avec lui dans la soumission, «je vous ai entendu dire que je suis maintenant votre esclave.» elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, mais dans un certain sens, cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Le visage sévère de Severus mourut petit à petit et une sorte de culpabilité l'envahi. Avant qu'il ne sache vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à genoux devant elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts pâles. Il la regarda longuement avec insistance dans les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche, «vous n'êtes pas un esclave et ne le sera jamais. J'ai dit cela comme un argument, afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous cède à moi. Vous êtes libre maintenant Emily, ne l'oubliez pas.» il continua de la regarder avec inquiétude puis il lâcha son menton et disparu dans le couloir.

Tout le chemin jusque dans la cuisine, Severus se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il lui à prit de faire quelque chose comme ça. Il déteste montrer ses sentiments aux autres ! Il doit absolument apprendre à se renfermer. Plus vite la femme sera partie, plus vite il pourra reprendre correctement sa vie en main.

Il claqua des doigts puis un elfe de maison apparut devant lui, «oui Maître Rogue ?» sa petite voix aigüe demanda poliment avec un arc vers l'avant, les grandes oreilles tombantes.

Severus leva un sourcil noir puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, «il me faudrait deux bols de soupe avec un peu de pain, Shiny.» l'elfe hocha farouchement la tête puis avec un petit saut, il disparut dans les airs.

L'homme en profita pour retourner dans sa chambre et y récupérer une de ses chemises grises et la transformer en une nuisette de soie blanche. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que la femme voulait porter en étant ici, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée plus claire.

Il posa le vêtement sur son lit et passa par la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau de la douche ne coulant plus. Il hocha la tête puis se retourna et disparu en direction de la cuisine.

Les deux bols de soupes et le pain sont déjà là posés sur la table, prêts à être utilisés. Severus remercia silencieusement son elfe de maison puis alla récupérer des fioles de potions nutritives pour Emily. Elle est tellement maigre et faible qu'elle va en avoir besoin pendant un certain temps.

Il prit ensuite le plateau de nourriture et frappa à la porte maintenant fermée de sa chambre, «puis-je entré ?» Il est dans sa propre maison et il doit demander l'autorisation d'aller dans sa chambre ? _C'est le monde à l'envers_ , pensa Severus.

Un petit oui timide sorti de derrière la porte et avant même que le Maître des Potions ne lance un sort de déverrouillage, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Rogue souleva un sourcil en observant avec confusion que la femme est assise en tailleur sur le lit, aucune baguette à la main. Malgré ce qu'elle a enduré, elle a assez de force pour utiliser la magie ? C'est assez impressionnant.

Severus entra dans la pièce puis posa le plateau sur la commode à côté du lit, «vous devez absolument prendre deux potions nutritives avec votre repas.» il plaça les potions de chaque côté du bol.

Emily regarda chaque mouvement de l'homme, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est tellement rare que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle comme ça ! Elle hocha la tête mais sachant que l'homme ne pouvait pas la voir le faire, elle s'exprima verbalement, «merci.»

Severus se redressa et donna un bon regard à la femme. Il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de bien la voir depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Il cligna des yeux dans la confusion. Il ne peut ignorer la beauté de la femme en face de lui. La saleté n'étant plus sur son corps meurtrie, on pouvait y voir une silhouette bien dessiner grâce à la nuisette qu'il a transfigurée tout à l'heure.

Sa peau pâle contraste parfaitement avec ses yeux, ses sourcils noirs et sa bouche rouge cerise. Ses cheveux maintenant propres descendent sur ses épaules dans des vagues blondes platine. Quelque part dans son esprit, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Seigneur lui à céder aussi facilement la fille … Mas d'un autre côté, il est heureux qu'il a réussi à la libérer.

Il se racla doucement la gorge et déplaça ses yeux ailleurs que sur la femme, «vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier.» sa voix sortie dans un ton bourru et las. Il prit une chaise et son bol de soupe puis attendit que la femme face de même.

Les deux mangèrent leur repas dans un silence mal-à-l'aise. Une fois terminer, Severus ramassa la vaisselle sale ainsi que le plateau et se retourna vers la porte, «si vous avez quoi que ce soit comme problème, vous me trouverez dans le salon.» il n'attendit pas de réponse pour sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Severus se tourna et retourna sur le canapé, ne trouvant pas une bonne position pour dormir. Son esprit est ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées sombres et froides. Il pense sans cesse à ce qu'il à oser entreprendre avec son Maitre et à la femme qui dort dans sa chambre. Il a envie de se frapper mentalement, pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Des souvenirs de Lily vinrent se mêler aux autres. Quand il a vue Emily pour la première fois, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer si Lily serait à sa place. Que dirait-elle ? Que ferait-elle ? Que penserait-elle ? Soudain, Severus se rappela de sa lettre inachevée sur son bureau, il doit absolument la finir.

Après plus d'une bonne heure de nervosité, il réussit enfin à trouver un peu de sommeil.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus se réveilla groggy, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il n'a vraiment pas bien dormi sur son canapé, les ressorts lui on torturer le dos. Il enleva lentement et douloureusement son bras de ses yeux et grimaça face aux rayons de soleil.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se sortir de sa transe du matin et pour se lever du canapé maudit. Il s'étira et laissa un souffle sortir de sa bouche quand son dos craqua méchamment, _j'ai 21 ans et on pourrait croire que j'en fais 40 …_ Pensa Severus sarcastiquement. Il bailla doucement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.

La porte est entre ouverte et le corps d'Emily peut être aperçût prêt de son petit bureau. Severus sentit une pointe de colère le frapper, la femme est entrain de fouiller dans ses affaires ? Il poussa la porte ouverte avec sa main et vit qu'elle tenait une photo de Lily entre ses doigts.

Sans quitter la photo du regard, Emily demanda doucement avec un petit sourire nostalgique, «c'est votre femme ?» elle passa son pouce sur le visage de Lily qui la saluait avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle a toujours adorée les photos qui sont animées grâce à la magie, cela donne un côté plus authentique du moment capturé.

Severus se redressa et croisa ses bras derrière son dos, une douleur le frappant en plein cœur, «non, une ancienne amie.» il essaya de contrôler sa voix légèrement tremblante. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle ne sait pas qui est Lily.

Emily arrêta de regarder la photo et passa son regard vers Severus, un léger froncement de sourcils apparent, «ow oui je vois. Elle est magnifique.» Dit-elle très sincèrement. Elle reposa doucement la photo sur le bureau puis se tourna entièrement vers le Maître des Potions à l'apparence coléreuse. Une pointe d'inquiétude se fraya un chemin dans sa poitrine, avait-elle blessée l'homme avec sa question ?

Severus tenta de calmer sa colère et sa tristesse interne, afin de ne pas éclater en face de la femme. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui pose ce genre de question, surtout pas à son sujet. Il secoua doucement la tête puis leva son regard de la photo à Emily, «oui, elle l'est.» continua-t-il avec nostalgie.

Emily leva un sourcil comique à sa façon de parler, «vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?» elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant d'observer l'homme de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant elle. D'habitude, elle n'aime pas empiéter dans la vie privée des gens, mais ici, elle se sent différente.

Severus lui lança un éblouissement, «je pense que nous devrions aller manger quelque chose.» siffla-t-il dans la colère. Il se retourna et disparu une fois de plus par la porte, sa cape gonflée derrière lui.

Emily soupira longuement face à l'homme qui n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier et pria pour qu'elle guérisse bientôt.

oOoOoOoOo

Plus tard ce jour-là, Emily regardait par la fenêtre sale à l'extérieur, observant la pluie tomber lentement. Il faisait froid, et la neige ne devait pas tarder à tomber. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la salle et elle soupira à nouveau dans l'ennuie.

Elle est restée seule toute la journée, son sauveur s'étant enfermer dans son bureau pour finir son "travail". Plus tôt dans la journée, elle était passée devant la fameuse porte de son bureau et il ne semblait pas être en train de travailler, mais plutôt de sangloter doucement.

Emily ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, de la buée se formant sur la vitre froide. L'homme lui a interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans l'excuse que rien n'est à elle, comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était son ton froid, comme s'il était dans une colère profonde à cause d'elle.

Ses blessures sont encore fraîches et profondes, mais elles guérissent assez rapidement et bientôt, elle pourra enfin s'en aller d'ici. Cette pensée lui donna un pincement au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans trouver une façon de remercier l'homme en noir qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Emily frotta pensivement ses doigts sur une longue ligne rouge sur son bras. Elle se souvint que Voldemort le lui a fait ça par colère contre un de ses Mangemorts. Elle pinça ses lèvres entres elles et baissa la tête, sourcils froncées dans la douleur et la tristesse. Elle ne veut pas pleurer, pas maintenant ni jamais.

Après quelques longues minutes d'un combat intense contre ses sentiments, Emily se redressa de son fauteuil noir confortable et s'étira avec un petit bâillement. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement dans son mouvement quand plusieurs douleurs aigues éclatèrent à travers son corps. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et elle sentit le besoin imminent de vomir ses tripes.

Avec un bras tremblant, elle attrapa le mur pour le soutient et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain à la fin du couloir. Chaque étape est une torture pour son corps en feu et elle dû presser son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas vomir dans le long couloir.

Malheureusement pour elle et à son plus grand désarroi, ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids et sa tête frappa violement le mur avec un petit rebond. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et une de ses mains se posa sur sa tête, une douleur immense. Son front est bouillant, signe qu'elle a de la fièvre. Emily gémit pitoyablement et pressa ses yeux fermées, espérant que l'homme enfermé dans le bureau n'ait rien entendu.

Severus secoua éveiller sur sa chaise en bois quand il entendit un vacarme provenant du couloir suivit d'un cri à glacer le sang. Il se redressa immédiatement, baguette noire à la main quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul chez lui. Il était tellement plonger dans sa déprime et ses problèmes qu'il a complètement oublier la femme. Il lança un rapide _tempus_ et vit avec horreur qu'il était prêt de 19h00 du soir.

Rogue gémit intérieurement à son oubli. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approcha de la porte. Il la déverrouilla puis sortit dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Il n'a pas pris la peine de se changer, notant qu'il y avait encore des traces de sang sur ses robes. Il était tellement absorber par sa lettre d'excuse pour Lily …

Severus marcha dans le couloir, il faisait sombre. Dehors l'orage fait violence contre les vitres de sa maison. Un éclair frappa et c'est là qu'il vit le corps mou de la femme sur le sol, un petit filet de sang s'écoulant de l'arrière de sa tête en se mélangeant avec ses beaux cheveux blonds platine. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour se ressaisir et courir vers elle.

«Emily ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez !» Il secoua doucement son épaule et faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement quand la femme remua avec un petit gémissement.

Severus se frappa mentalement. Il n'a pas risqué sa vie et son travail pour que cette femme meure chez lui ! Ce n'était absolument pas son but ! Il ignora le nouveau sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahissant petit à petit et plaça à nouveau son masque impassible.

«Pouvez-vous vous lever ?» Il la vit hocher doucement la tête et un sentiment de soulagement prit place en lui. Comment a-t-il pu l'oublier … Pire encore, comment a-t-il pu la laisser seule ? Sans aucune occupation ? Severus grogna de colère, il lui a tout interdit, elle n'avait rien le droit de faire ni de toucher. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue le voir ? Non pas que ça lui plaise.

Emily essaya de se redresser mais grimaça méchamment à chaque mouvement qu'elle essayait de faire. Ses paupières restent fermer et le rictus de douleur ne quitte jamais son beau visage. Severus décida alors de l'aider à se relever en plaçant un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses jambes. Il sentit une nouvelle course de son cœur quand il l'a pris comme ça. Il déglutit, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise de faire ça, mais il n'a pas le choix.

Severus arrêta ses mouvements quand la femme gémit de douleur en cambrant son corps vers l'arrière. Il examina son corps pour toutes blessures susceptibles de la faire réagir comme ça mais il n'en trouvât pas, «ou avez-vous mal exactement ?» demanda-t-il doucement.

Emily se pinça les lèvres mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et le regarder, «partout.» Elle ne voulait absolument pas paraître faible devant lui, mais la douleur est insupportable.

Bien-sûr Severus voulait une fois de plus se frappé mentalement. Ayant oublié son invité, il n'a plus pensé à lui donner des potions anti douleurs ni les baumes nécessaires à la guérison. Maintenant, elle semblait encore pire qu'avant … Il est un terrible gardien. Il se leva soudainement et quitta la femme à ses pieds de retour dans son bureau puis son armoire à potions. Il passa un doigt sur chaque fiole jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne.

Il revint prêt d'Emily et leva son menton, «j'ai besoin que vous avaliez ça. C'est une potion contre la douleur.» Il sentait le besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il était sur le point de lui donner. La femme n'émit aucune protestation et avala goulument la potion horrible.

Rogue attendit quelques secondes le temps que la potion n'entre dans le cœur de la femme et agisse sur son système. Ensuite, et avec la plus grande des douceurs, il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre lui, direction sa chambre.

Emily hoqueta et ouvrit les yeux dans la peur quand elle sentit le sol partir sous elle. Elle se rendit ensuite compte que c'est l'homme qui la transportait. Inconsciemment, elle s'agrippa dans ses robes et posa sa tête sur son épaule, un souffle faible sortant de ses lèvres.

Severus ne nia pas le mouvement de la femme contre lui. Cela le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise et il se retint de ne pas la laisser marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arriver, il la déposa rapidement sur le lit et sortis ses baumes et potions. Il dévissa la crème et la tendit vers Emily, «mettez cela sur vos blessures et ecchymoses, ça vous aidera à guérir.» Il sourit sans conviction.

Emily tendit son propre bras et attrapa le baume, «merci, je peux me débrouiller seule.» Elle marmonna dans son souffle. L'homme en noir hocha simplement la tête puis posa les potions sur le lit avant de prendre la fuite de retour dans son bureau.

Les yeux noirs d'Emily se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle étalait la crème sur ses bleus. Un sentiment accablant de tristesse et de dépression s'abattit sur elle. L'homme réagissait tellement mal depuis son arrivé ici. La tristesse fut remplacer par la colère et elle essuya furieusement ses yeux, _non mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu n'es qu'un petit déchet qui ne mérite que d'être avec des hommes sales._ Elle voulait pensée autrement, mais son esprit en décida le contraire. Son cœur lui disait autre chose, lui disait de lui faire confiance, mais il est trop difficile maintenant, vivement qu'elle parte d'ici.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour se calmer, calmer ses pleurs et ses angoisses. Elle s'endormi paisiblement sur le lit, ignorant sa nuisette blanche tachée de sang frais. Sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme régulier, ses lèvres légèrement entre ouverte et son visage un air innocent.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à son estomac grognant méchamment par la faim, elle vit avec étonnement qu'un plateau de nourriture était posé à son chevet. Un autre sentiment de colère vint la frapper de plein fouet et elle se retint de ne pas balancer le plateau à travers la chambre. Tant de souvenirs de sa séquestration lui revint à l'esprit fragile. Elle se sent oppressée, obliger de rester enfermer sans rien le droit de faire.

Emily se leva et frappa les affaires se trouvant autour d'elle. Avec un cri de rage, elle balança son bras dans une lampe dans le coin de la pièce et hurla quand celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol, des bouts de verres volant dans tous les sens. Elle se pencha en avant et laissa un sanglot étrangler s'échapper d'elle avant de se pousser contre le mur et de se laisser tomber sur le sol dans le coin de la pièce, face à la porte. Elle croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux et enfouis son visage.

Elle ne voulait pas éclater de la sorte, mais tous ses souvenirs de douleurs et d'humiliations sont encore trop frais dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de son hôte et sauveur, mais elle se sent beaucoup trop emprisonnée et sa confiance en lui baisse de minutes en minutes. Elle commence à croire qu'il l'a "acheté" pour son propre plaisir écœurant.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles et elle plaça l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, les yeux plissés fermées. Cette douleur, dans son cœur, ne souhaite toujours pas partir.

oOoOoOoOo

De l'autre côté du couloir, Severus n'a pas manqué l'explosion de la femme dans la pièce voisine. Il écouta attentivement comme elle hurla de colère et déchirait surement la plupart de ses biens. Il comprend très bien sa réaction même s'il n'a pas forcément envie que cette explosion ce fasse chez lui et encore moins dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il avait mis la photo de Lily en lieu sûr !

Severus croisa ses bras derrière son dos et resta planter au milieu de la pièce, écoutant tout bruit dans l'autre pièce. Son cœur se serra violemment dans la douleur quand il entendit les sanglots de la femme. Ce n'était pas son but de la rendre malheureuse, bien au contraire, il voulait l'aider, sauf qu'il ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

Etant un Mangemort depuis ses 17 ans, il n'arrive plus à avoir de sentiments humains en lui, et encore moins depuis le jour où sa belle Lily a été prise par le stupide Potter. Maintenant, il ne lui reste que la possibilité d'avoir son pardon, encore une fois. Severus pensait que d'aider une femme innocente allègerait son esprit, mais l'entendre crier comme ça lui fait croire tout le contraire à présent.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'est pas encore prête à se débrouiller toute seule vue son état et il ne peut pas se résilier à la jeter dehors. Malgré son entêtement à l'admettre, il se sentait attirer par elle. Il ne pourra jamais la frapper comme ses confrères l'ont fait à des dizaines de moldus innocents.

Un autre sentiment incompréhensible s'attaqua à Rogue. Tout à l'heure, quand il était allé dans la chambre pour y déposer la nourriture, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de se retourner et partir comme s'il n'était jamais venu, mais il n'eut pas la force de détacher son regard de la forme endormie.

La femme dormait paisiblement au-dessus des draps, ses bras autour de sa tête et ses hanches tournées sur le côté gauche. Sa tête était légèrement pencher sur le côté et ses lèvres légèrement entres ouvertes. Il ne pouvait incontestablement pas ignorer la beauté qu'elle dégageait. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, Severus se disait la chance qu'il possédait d'avoir une femme aussi belle chez lui, mais il l'effaça aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu et replaça son masque froid en se réprimandant.

Personne n'égale à sa belle Lily, personne, même pas elle.

Pourtant, le sentiment de tout à l'heure gâche ce que pense sa tête. Il ne connait que la femme depuis deux jours et pourtant, il sent cette traction le tirer et le pousser à aller lui parler, la faire rire. Le visage de peur et de dégoût qu'elle avait en présence de Voldemort le hante sans arrêt. Et puis ses blessures multiples, il souhaite pouvoir les guérir en un coup de baguette.

Severus, une fois de plus, se ressaisit et grogna d'agacement. Cette femme est entrain de tout détruire dans sa chambre, il ne doit pas la laisser continuer. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et marcha vers sa chambre, la colère devenant de plus en plus croissante en lui. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs.

Il claqua la porte ouverte et chercha du regard la femme. La pièce est sombre et quand il essaya d'allumer les lumières avec l'interrupteur, il comprit vite que ses lampes ont soufferts sous la colère de la femme. Il soupira fortement en se pinçant l'arête du nez, la tête baisser. Il doit contrôler ses sentiments avant qu'il ne sombre.

En quelques secondes, il replaça un visage impassible puis traversa doucement le chaos qu'est devenue sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas souffler de _Lumos_ par peur de voir le gâchis. Il continua ses étapes dans la pièce quand sa chaussure butta dans quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux dans le noir, se penchant en avant pour attraper l'objet. Ses doigts brossèrent contre un cadre photo, et là, son cœur s'arrêta, Lily …

Il se redressa et vit, avec la lumière de la lune éclairant à l'extérieur, qu'il s'agissait de sa photo. Son pouce tremblant caressa la surface lisse du cadre et ses yeux devinrent humides de tristesse profonde. Une immense fissure traversait le cadre et en plein sur le visage souriant de la femme rousse qui continuait d'agiter gentiment vers lui.

La tristesse fut immédiatement remplacer par une colère froide et sombre. Tout son corps se mit à trembler de rage et ses doigts secouèrent incontrôlablement. Il n'arrive plus à penser correctement, cette photo était rangée dans le salon sur la cheminée alors que faisait-elle ici ! La femme a dû la reprendre et la mettre ici une fois de plus ! Plus il y pensait, plus sa colère devint aveugler par la rage extrême. Personne ne touche à ses souvenirs, encore moins à sa Lily.

Il posa le cadre sur le bureau encore en état et se tourna brusquement vers le corps secoué par les sanglots dans le coin de la pièce. Emily n'avait pas bougée depuis son arrivé, ni même fait signe qu'elle l'a entendue. Ses épaules tremblaient par secousses violentes de ses pleurs. A ce moment-là, Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, et a vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'est autre que l'image de Lily brisée, son amour brisé par cette femme …

Avec un mouvement rapide, Severus empoigna la femme par le col et la plaqua contre le mur, leur visage pouce l'un de l'autre. Un soupir de terreur s'échappa des lèvres d'Emily et elle mis immédiatement ses mains autour des poignets l'étranglant presque. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme fou devant elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant dans la peur immense.

Severus ne se laissa pas impressionner par son regard innocent et rempli de peur. Il continua de serrer sa prise sur le devant de la chemise qu'il lui avait donné tout à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à sa colère, il n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments désastreux. Pendant un cours instant, il ressentit le sentiment de tout à l'heure le frapper dans le cœur, mais il le repoussa aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il devient aussi faible !

Il approcha son visage un peu plus près et siffla froidement, «disparaissez !» Il regarda encore dans ses yeux noirs remplis de larmes puis la lâcha enfin, ignorant comme elle frappa violemment le sol sous elle. Emily ne perdit pas un seul instant à se relever et fuir de la pièce sans un dernier regard derrière elle.

Severus ne se retourna pas, sa main devant lui comme si la femme était encore dans sa prise. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, essayant en vain de calmer sa colère.

Lorsque la porte de sa maison claqua, il se détendit enfin, sentant un poids soulever de ses épaules. Il lâcha un profond soupire tremblant et frotta ses yeux, reprenant le contrôle de ses sentiments. Maintenant que la femme est partie, le cours de sa vie peu enfin reprendre.

Il laissa la chambre dans son état chaotique puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, voulant à tout prit prendre une bonne douche pour oublier ce qu'il venait de faire et ressentir. Quand le jet froid frappa son dos, il soupira de contentement. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, appréciant l'eau glissée sur son visage.

Il posa son bras droit en face de lui contre le mur, la marque des Ténèbres bien en évidence devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda pensivement la marque, se souvenant des nombreuses réunions. Le crâne et le serpent semblaient se moquer de lui, le narguer. Il secoua la tête et plaça sa main gauche autour de la marque pour la cacher de sa vue. Il n'est plus du tout fière de ça … D'être un Mangemort.

Après sa longue douche relaxante, Severus quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. D'un coup de baguette, il remit en place tout le gâchis comme si de rien était. La lampe se redressa et les bouts de verres se remirent en place autour de l'ampoule. Les papiers s'élevèrent dans l'air et ce placèrent une fois de plus sur son bureau en acajou.

Rogue se déplaça à l'intérieur de la pièce et vers la photo maintenant réparée. Il la prit dans sa main et regarda le beau sourire de Lily. Inconsciemment, il sourit en retour à elle, oui maintenant tout était de retour à la normal. Il reposa soigneusement sa photo sur le bureau puis se changea dans ses robes noires habituelles.

Il traversa le couloir et dans son salon. Un grand silence l'engourdi peu à peu et il sentit comme une gêne en lui. Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau ses émotions sous contrôle, il pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'approcha de sa cheminée et observa attentivement ses babioles posées dessus. Il passa un doigt sur un oiseau en porcelaine que lui avait offert Lily pour son 11ème anniversaire. La queue était fendue puis recoller grossièrement. Il se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit,

 _Vous ne méritez pas de cadeau, vous n'êtes qu'un gosse ingrat._

Severus ferma les yeux suite à sa pensée. Tobias ne l'a jamais aimé et il ne s'était pas gêner de le lui montrer par des coups violents et des reproches. Seule sa mère a réussi à le consoler de cette haine avant Lily, mais quand elle est morte, Severus n'avait plus goût à la vie. _Tout est tellement injuste …_

Il retira ses doigts de l'oiseau et passa ses mains contre son visage, un flash du visage de la femme devant ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux noirs qui le regardaient avec peur intense, sa bouche pâle tremblante … Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Il n'a jamais voulu lui faire des menaces et encore moins la chasser dans cet état-là. Severus se mit à réfléchir sur sa colère intense, tout ça pour une simple photo de Lily … Non, c'est bien plus que cela.

Rogue la chassa pour autre chose. Il comprit que lorsqu'il vit le cadre photo sur le sol avec une fissure déchirante toute la surface, qu'il avait perdu Lily pour de bon aux mains de Potter. Que ses sentiments forts envers elle disparaissent peu à peu … Il en voulait à Emily de lui rappeler cela. Bien-sûr qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose quand il l'a vit à côté de Voldemort pour la première fois, il ressentait de la pitié mais aussi quelque chose d'autre.

Severus frotta son visage, pourquoi doit-il toujours réfléchir autant ? Et puis de toute façon, cette histoire est terminer, il est à nouveau tout seul, alors à quoi bon avoir des regrets. Malgré son résonnement plutôt convainquant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être angoisser. Cette femme, dehors toute seule pourrait se faire agresser et ne même pas pouvoir se défendre vue son état catastrophique …

Rogue pencha la tête en arrière et grogna d'agacement, pourquoi doit-il toujours penser pour ce qui est le meilleur ? Il devrait s'assoir à son bureau et essayer de trouver une bonne excuse pour son amie d'enfance, pas pensé à Emily !

Avec cela en tête, il se retourna pour aller à son bureau mais s'arrêta quand quelque chose le frappa mentalement. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir mis la photo de Lily sur la cheminée. Il réfléchit plus durement mais revint à chaque fois à la même conclusion, il n'a jamais mis cette photo ici.

Une culpabilité immense s'effondra sur Severus, il n'a jamais mis la photo ici ! Elle était dans le tiroir de son bureau dans sa chambre ! Mais qu'avait-il fait … Qu'a-t-il osé faire à cette pauvre femme effrayer et seule en quête de réconfort. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et avant même qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa son manteau noir et sortit dans la ruelle sombre.

Severus arpenta frénétiquement les longues ruelles de l'Impasse du Tisseur, un regard paniqué sur ses traits de visage et sa longue cape gonflée derrière lui d'un air menaçant. Toutes les maisons se ressemblent ici et toutes les rues également, où a-t-elle bien pu aller ?! Il marcha plus rapidement, la lune haute dans le ciel et le froid lui mordant le bout des doigts. Il continua de marcher dans les ruelles, un chien méchant aboyant dans une des propriétés voisines.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, Rogue s'arrêta et posa son dos contre un mur, épuisé. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa son souffle chaud sortir dans l'air refroidi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait … Il posa ses paumes de mains contre ses yeux et se pencha en avant, essayant d'atténuer les sentiments se bousculant en lui de façon incontrôlable. Il déteste se sentir aussi faible. Bien que son cerveau soit légèrement ralenti par la fatigue, Severus pensa dur où pouvait bien être la femme. Il avait essayé d'utiliser le _point-moi_ mais le sort échoua lamentablement.

Une fois de plus, Rogue vit le regard de terreur sur le beau visage d'Emily. Il a failli la frapper, frapper une innocence. Il a bien vu que la femme essayait de son mieux pour ne pas être une plaie en restant loin de son chemin, mais elle avait besoin de lui pour se rétablir, et ça, il le lui a refusé.

Un grand vacarme dans la rue suivante interrompit Rogue dans ses pensées. Il ressemblait à un corps frappé contre une poubelle de rue. Severus se redressa et sorti sa baguette discrètement à l'abri des regards puis s'approcha furtivement de la source du bruit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il entendit des chuchotements et des grognements suivirent par des coups.

«Reste tranquille si tu ne veux pas mourir petite trainer !»

Rogue n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la confrontation, plaquer contre le mur d'une maison. Il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut la voix de MacNair.

«Maintenant ma belle, avoir un peu de plaisir avant de mourir ?»

Là, le sang de Severus se glaça quand il reconnut la voix de Goyle. Les scélérats sont sur le point de commettre un crime très grave et lourdement puni par la loi. En un éclair, il sortit de derrière le mur et pointa sa baguette noire sur les deux hommes, les arrêtant dans leurs actes malsains.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent et ses doigts serrèrent sa baguette dans la fureur au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait vue à la scène devant lui, une folie meurtrière vint s'installer.

oOoOoOoOo

Emily claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette maison. Son sanglot de tout à l'heure avait été remplacé par de la peur, une peur diriger vers l'homme en noir qui voulait la frapper.

Emily serra sa chemise plus fortement autour d'elle, ne portant rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements et cette chemise trop grande. Avec un dernier regard vers la maison de Severus, elle marcha rapidement dans une rue au hasard. Elle voulait tellement le remercier pour l'avoir sauvé de Voldemort, mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, ce n'est plus la peine, elle mourra de toute façon.

Sa magie interne s'éteint petit à petit, elle le sent. Le traumatisme aux mains de son ancien Maître lui avait épuisé toutes ses ressources. Emily serra ses bras autour d'elle, ses pieds nues frappants la chaussée encore humide de l'orage d'il y a quelques heures à peine. La lune est encore haute dans le ciel, les rayons du soleil beaucoup trop loin. Elle frissonna involontairement et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir au froid mordant.

Emily continua son chemin dans les rues sans jamais savoir où elle se dirigeait. Toutes les maisons se ressemblent ici et il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir où l'on allait sans vivre ici. Elle tourna un à un carrefour puis, décidant qu'elle avait trop froid pour continuer, s'adossa contre un mur humide. Elle tira ses genoux contre elle et garda ses yeux sur la routes de pavées. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire comment il l'avait chassée. Bien-sûr, elle le méritait après ce qu'elle à causer comme dégâts, mais tout de même …

Une voiture moldu passa dans la rue voisine mais Emily ne bougea pas pour demander de l'aide, elle se sent bien trop fatiguée. Elle ne sait même pas où allée … Elle ne savait pas s'il lui restait de l'argent à Gringotts depuis qu'elle s'était fait enlever par les Mangemorts. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle est foutu, non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, en ne veux plus vivre après ce qu'elle a vécue.

Emily plongea sa tête dans ses bras et laissa couler un long cri d'agonie pur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas comme ça … Mais l'état de son corps, la sous nutrition et son problème de magie ne sont plus en sa faveur, son sort est sceller. Plusieurs larmes chaudes dévalèrent ses joues meurtries, réchauffant un peu la peau dessous.

Ses mains entrèrent en contacts avec sa tête et ses doigts creusèrent son cuir chevelu dans la douleur, le froid et la tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents, n'a jamais su d'où elle venait, elle savait juste que son âge n'était pas loin des 23 ans, d'après l'image se reflétant dans les miroirs de la salle de bain de Severus.

A la pensé de l'homme, Emily replongea dans un sanglot cette fois plus calme que le précédent. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans cette colère, enfaite, elle l'appréciait vraiment. C'est quand même grâce à son courage qu'elle est libre à présent.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit contre le mur sale d'une maison.

Sa sieste fut de courte durée comme un pied entra en contact avec sa cuisse, durement. Emily poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, sa main se posant à côté d'elle sur les dalles en pierres froides pour ne pas basculer au sol.

«Tient tient, qui avons-nous là ?»

Le sang de la femme se glaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut la sombre voix vicieuse, un Mangemort.

«Alors, Severus n'a pas apprécié ta compagnie ? Pas étonnant, c'est un vrai imbécile.» Dit une autre voix froide.

Emily sursauta violemment quand une main caressa le côté de son visage. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers les deux hommes, trop effrayée de voir la vérité. Elle s'enfonça plus loin contre le mur, ignorant complètement ses blessures et le froid qui l'entoure.

«Tss tss tss. Heureusement que nous t'avons trouvés, sinon, tu serais morte.» Les deux hommes se mirent à rires fortement, le bruissement de leurs chaussures contre les pavés.

Le souffle que tenait Emily sortit fébrilement de sa bouche, souhaitant être ailleurs qu'ici. Elle leva enfin les yeux et pu voir avec horreur des masques la fixant en retour. Elle ne connait pas les noms des hommes devant elle, mais elle sait très bien ce qu'ils veulent d'elle.

Emily combattit l'envie de se lever et de fuir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'irait pas loin vue son état. Et puis, les deux Mangemorts ne feraient pas longs feu avec elle … Un petit sort de Cruciatus l'en aurait empêché quoi qu'il arrive.

Un des deux hommes se mit sur un genou devant elle, une main rugueuse caressant lentement sa joue. Son pouce traça amoureusement le contour de sa mâchoire, «tu sais que tu es magnifique ?» la voix lente de l'homme lui susurra à l'oreille.

Emily jeta sa tête en arrière pour sortir de la touche de l'homme. Sa poitrine monte et descend avec la peur et le dégoût. Elle essaya de voir à travers les trous du masque, voir l'homme qui s'y cachait derrière.

L'autre homme laissa sortir un soupir d'agacement, «bon alors ? Dépêchons nous avant que Severus ne change d'avis !» il marcha rapidement devant Emily et la tira sur ses pieds brutalement. L'autre Mangemort ricana et sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur elle, «sois une bonne fille et obéit.»

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'hocher furieusement la tête en accord avec ses ravisseurs. Elle n'a ni baguette, ni magie interne pour se défendre, donc aucun moyen de sortir de la prise des deux hommes. Son cœur s'emballa dans une panique comme l'un des Mangemorts la tira violemment contre lui.

Elle étouffa un cri quand elle percuta la poitrine du gars. Ses jambes sont tremblantes et sa tête lui fait souffrir l'agonie. L'homme la tira avec lui dans les ruelles suivit de près par son confrère, essayant d'être le plus discret. Emily avait beaucoup de mal à les suivre, mais ne broncha pas par peur de recevoir une punition.

Ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle faiblement éclairer et la jeta contre une poubelle. Le corps d'Emily frappa violemment la benne et un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentrant sur sa respiration laborieuse. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur le sol et elle utilisa toute sa force restante pour se hisser sur ses jambes, «ne me touchez pas … » Dit-elle d'une voix grognante mais tremblante.

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent puis ricanèrent, «sinon quoi ?» l'un d'eux se pencha en avant vers Emily en l'attrapant par le cou. Les doigts de l'homme s'incrustèrent dans son cou pâle, lui coupant la respiration.

Elle leva ses mains et les enroula autour du poignet la maintenant, un regard de terreur dans ses yeux noirs. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge est bien trop serrer pour émettre le moindre son.

L'autre Mangemort se pencha vers le premier, «ne la tue pas maintenant MacNair.» il posa une main sur son épaule et serra, lui faisant comprendre de ne rien faire de regrettable. Effectivement, l'homme lâcha Emily qui tomba sur le sol sans ménagement en tenant son cou.

Ils regardèrent avec satisfaction la belle femme essayer de reprendre son souffle. Ils ne voulaient pas la tuer pour le moment, ils voulaient jouer avec elle depuis un petit moment déjà ! Si leur Maître n'avait pas été aussi aveugle en l'offrant à Rogue …

MacNair attrapa à nouveau la femme et la frappa contre la poubelle. Il retira son masque qui s'évapora dans les airs, dévoilant un visage qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir de sa vie. Emily ferma hermétiquement les yeux quand l'homme se pencha contre son cou et prit une profonde inspiration maladive. Un souffle s'échappa d'elle quand elle sentit les mains de son agresseur lui prendre les hanches et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle voulait vomir … Pleurer … Se cacher loin et ne plus jamais réapparaître. Emily garda les yeux fermés et pensa à quelque chose d'autre.

L'autre Mangemort s'écria d'une voix impatiente, «dépêche-toi ! J'aimerais aussi avoir un peu de bon temps !»

MacNair roula ses yeux et grogna d'énervement, «la ferme ! C'est mon prix, je prendrais le temps qu'il me faudra.»

Un petit cri de dégoût sortit des lèvres d'Emily, ne s'attendant pas à l'homme d'être aussi rude avec elle. Elle essaya de le repousser mais le Mangemort frappa le côté de sa tête avec son poing et lui siffla durement dans l'oreille, «reste tranquille si tu ne veux pas mourir petite trainer !»

L'autre homme ricana fortement, de plus en plus impatient de minute en minute, «maintenant ma belle, avoir un peu de plaisir avant de mourir ?» s'exclama-t-il en tournoyant sa baguette dans ses doigts.

«Lâchez-là immédiatement.» une nouvelle voix commanda dans un ton suave et menaçant.

MacNair se retourna vers la source du bruit, une main tenant toujours fermement la gorge de la femme, «occupe-toi de tes affaires Severus ! Elle est à moi.»

Goyle balança un sort de _cruciatus_ juste devant les pieds de Rogue en signe d'avertissement, «va voir ailleurs.» il menaça, baguette pointer sur lui.

Severus ne bougea pas face aux deux hommes. Au contraire, il continua à garder son air désintéressé sur son visage alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonne, «je ne crois pas non. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher sans mon accord.» dit-il lentement.

La baguette s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Emily, gagnant un petit soupir de douleur, «tu as jeté le cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la rue Severus, attends qu'il l'apprenne.» un sourire écœurant se plaça sur le visage de MacNair, fier de son annonce.

Un rire échappa des lèvres de Goyle, «et nous l'avons trouvés, donc elle est à nous maintenant.» en disant cela, le Mangemort se mit en position de combat défensif.

Le visage de Severus se tordit dans le dégoût face aux deux hommes, une autre pointe de culpabilité se frayant dans son cœur sombre. Ils ont un point, il a jeté la pauvre femme dans la rue sans vêtements décents, ce qui est impardonnable pour lui.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue lança un _stupéfix_ sur Goyle qui s'échappa de justesse au sort en se couchant au sol. Le Mangemort riposta d'un sort du _crucio_ qui rebondit fort heureusement contre le bouclier de Severus.

MacNair décida qu'il était temps de donner une bonne leçon à cet abruti, alors il frappa une dernière fois la femme contre la poubelle métallique et rejoignit la bagarre. D'un coup élégant de sa baguette, il créât un monstre de feu gigantesque qui fondit sur Severus.

«Aguamenti !»

Le monstre rugissant se frappa en plein dans le bouclier d'eau, le feu se transformant rapidement en un épais brouillard aveuglant. Un autre sort de couleur jaune se fraya un chemin dans le brouillard et en plein dans le dos de Severus qui grogna de douleur mais ne perdit pas pied.

Les sorts continuèrent de voler dans toutes les directions possibles. Les maisons aux alentours se firent frapper par les sorts sans ménagement, morceaux de verres s'éclatants partout sur le sol.

MacNair et Goyle marchèrent côte à côte en direction de Severus qui se tenait les côtes endommagées par le sort lancé quelques minutes avant. Son visage ne montrait rien mais la colère livide qu'il ressentait. Les baguettes des deux Mangemorts se levèrent doucement mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, leurs pieds se trouvèrent accrochés par une espèce de substance noire.

«Qu'est-ce ?! Rogue !» l'un des deux cria de surprise et de colère. Ils tirèrent sur leurs jambes mais plus ils s'efforçaient à le faire et plus la drôle de substance les engloutissaient. Des visages paniqués s'installèrent sur les deux Mangemorts.

Severus se redressa légèrement, une petite grimace passant sur son visage. Il n'a pas lancé le sort, cela ne vient pas de sa propre magie. Il regarda entre les deux hommes un peu plus loin puis derrière eux, où se trouvait actuellement Emily.

La femme avait ses bras levés en avant, un regard extrêmement sombre sur son visage pâle. Ses yeux restaient fixer sur les deux hommes et sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace de colère. Elle était toujours affalé sur le sol, se soutenant le haut du corps contre la poubelle grâce à son épaule gauche. Un frisson de terreur passa involontairement sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait le visage d'Emily. Quelque chose sur son visage avait changé et ses yeux … Plus il les fixait, plus il avait l'impression qu'ils devenaient sombres.

Un gémissement de douleur sortit Severus de son état second et il leva son regard vers ses deux confrères. Goyle tirait encore sur ses jambes pour se libéré mais maintenant, la substance fumait. MacNair jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa couler un son horrible d'agonie pure.

« Stop ! Arrête ça !» il continua de plaider au fur et à mesure que cette substance chauffait.

Severus se redressa complétement, un soupir de fatigue s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il a toujours détesté MacNair et Goyle, mais étant un Mangemort lui-même, il ne pouvait pas les trahir et les laisser mourir. Alors il leva sa baguette noire et la pointa sur Emily, sa poitrine montant et descendant à un rythme effréné.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour crier le sort d'endormissement mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand la femme tomba d'épuisement contre les pavés, délivrant les deux Mangemorts de sa malédiction. Il garda ses yeux sur la forme inerte d'Emily, encore sous le choc d'un tel élan de magie sans baguette.

Goyle et MacNair se redressèrent sur leurs genoux, encore des brulures sur tout le long de leurs jambes. Un visage de rage passa sur les traits de MacNair, ses yeux foudroyant Severus, «ça ne va pas se finir comme ça Rogue.» il grogna méchamment à son adversaire puis attrapa le bras de l'autre Mangemorts et ils transplanèrent loin d'ici.

Severus ignora la menace lourde du Mangemort et se précipita vers Emily inconsciente sur le sol. Il est encore sous le choc d'avoir vue la magie noire mais il est impératif qu'il reprenne ses esprits et retourne dans sa maison afin d'attribuer les soins à la femme.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle puis avec une rare douceur, il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et un autre bras sous ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils quand un petit filet de sang coula le long de sa lèvre et sous son menton, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Il se releva avec la femme dans ses bras et courut de retour à sa maison.

oOoOoOoOo

La porte de la chambre à coucher claqua fortement ouverte. Severus marcha en travers la pièce jusque devant son lit où il déposa délicatement Emily sur le dessus des couvertures. Son visage à l'air paisible quand elle dort, rien ne semble troubler ses traits, tout est joli et parfaitement dessiner.

Severus secoua la tête et partit dans son sous-sol où il y à son laboratoire. Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et y tira quelques potions et autres bandages plus communs. Il remonta les escaliers et à nouveau dans la chambre. Emily n'a toujours pas bouger, c'est à peine si sa poitrine monte et descend avec ses respirations.

Les doigts de Severus atteint l'arrière de la tête et la redressa à une position assise. Il y déversa doucement plusieurs potions entres ses lèvres, veillant à ce qu'elle les avale toutes. La plupart de ses blessures n'ont pas encore guérit. Ses jambes et ses bras sont encore recouvertes d'ecchymose et il n'ose même pas imaginer le reste de son corps.

Quand il eut finit de bander les plus grosses plaies et panser le reste des blessures, il recouvrit les draps de son lit sur le corps frêle de la pauvre femme. Severus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs. Il se sent idiot et la culpabilité est à son apogée. Il n'avait pas le droit de la chassé sous un coup de colère, encore moins après lui avoir donné le choix de vivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ?

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelles fois sur la respiration calme de la femme sur le lit. Ses sourcils noirs contrastant parfaitement avec le reste se froncèrent comme si elle avait un cauchemar. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais se calma immédiatement après que Severus lui attribua dans son système une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Etant un Mangemort fidèle, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de sauver une vie au cours de ses entretiens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'est-ce qui changea ce soir-là ? Une partie était pour lui redonner une conscience tranquille mais une autre partie dans son esprit faisait encore signe de présence. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il est tellement désespérer d'avoir le pardon de Lily … Peut-être est-ce vraiment pour ça ? Il n'en est plus sûr à présent.

Severus grogna bas dans sa gorge quand il se souvint de la rage qu'il avait ressentie quand les deux Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à faire du mal à la femme. Il ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser ou il va sombrer dans les sentiments incontrôlables.

D'un bruissement de cape, Severus Rogue se retourna et descendit dans ses sous-sols.

oOoOoOoOo

L'horloge dans la pièce centrale de la maison sonna, indiquant qu'il est près de 3 heures du matin. Severus soupira longuement en se frottant les yeux puis plaça un sort de stase sur la potion qu'il était en train de brasser. Il avait complètement oublié d'aller vérifier sur la femme à l'étage … Peut-être qu'elle dormait encore ? Il doit aller voir. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Avec un dernier regard sur sa potion, Severus se retourna vers les escaliers montant. Il marcha silencieusement dans le long couloir, les oreilles pour tout signe de bruit dans la pièce en face de lui. La porte était encore entre-ouverte comme il l'avait laissé tout à l'heure, donc déjà la femme n'est pas sortie de là. Il poussa lentement la porte pour y trouver la forme endormie d'Emily dans la même position.

Il soupira encore une fois et commença à retirer sa cape noire. Il n'a pas encore eu la chance d'avoir un bon sommeil réparateur, il doit absolument se rattraper. Il sorti sa baguette noire de sa manche et conjura une chaise. Il s'assit doucement puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sentant déjà le sommeil venir sur lui.

Severus lutta encore quelques instants contre l'endormissement, souhaitant voir si la femme dans son lit avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il passa un rapide test sur son corps mais n'y trouva rien. Sa fièvre est enfin tombée et la maladie due au froid se retirait lentement.

Dernier regard douteux, il s'endormit enfin contre le dossier de sa chaise.

oOoOoOoOo

Les premières lueurs du matin arrivèrent rapidement, trop rapidement au goût du jeune Maître des Potions. Il grogna fortement en passant une main contre son visage, chassant le sommeil de ses yeux. C'est après cela qu'il se rendit compte que le lit devant lui était parfaitement fait, comme si personne n'avait dormi là depuis longtemps.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement et Severus se demanda vaguement s'il avait rêvé toute cette histoire. Contre son gré, un sentiment de tristesse et de solitude l'attrapa et le fit grimacer une nouvelle fois. Il se leva de sa chaise et tourna autour de sa chambre avant de se positionner devant la vieille fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

Un autre sentiment poussa dans son cœur sombre suivit par de la colère, il n'a pas pu être un rêve d'après la douleur dans ses côtes ! Il se retourna et serra les poings, non, la femme est simplement repartie.

Il voulait tout balancer, tout casser, alimenter encore plus sa colère et sa solitude. Il se sent comme un crétin ! Comment a-t-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle resterait ?! Non mais attends une minute ! Depuis quand elle était la bienvenue de toute façon ? Bon débarras après tout !

Sur cette dernière pensée, Severus renferma à nouveau ses sentiments et redressa ses robes noires. Il mit en place son visage le plus sombre et effrayant puis se dirigea vers la porte, il a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et vite.

Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec une Emily surprise tenant un plateau de nourriture.

Son masque impassible tomba immédiatement et fut remplacer par le choc total, sa main encore sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il se racla rapidement la gorge et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un froncement de sourcils profonds. Il n'aime pas perdre son expression sombre devant les autres.

Emily secoua la tête nerveusement et tenta de sourire, «je pensais que vous auriez faim ?» Dit-t-elle dans une petite voix rauque. L'apport important de potions de hier soir ont dû en être la cause, en rajoutant ses cris de terreur contre les Mangemorts …

Severus leva un sourcil et croisa les bras, son visage renfrogné une fois de plus bien en place, «effectivement.» sa voix sortit plus fortement qu'il voulait. Il vit que la femme devant lui baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol, un regard douloureux sur son visage. Il regretta son aspect colérique mais il fallait le comprendre, il pensait vraiment qu'elle était partie comme une voleuse …

«Venez.» Dit-il doucement après un long moment de silence. Il prit le plateau de nourriture et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine à côté de son salon délabré. Il posa le plateau sur la petite table et transfigura un livre en une nouvelle chaise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde ici.

Emily marcha lentement dans la pièce, pas vraiment sur de quoi faire. L'homme lui avait dit de ne pas toucher à ses affaires sans son autorisation, donc elle se sent un peu en intrusion. Elle croisa nerveusement ses mains devant elle et attendit que son hôte lui dise quoi faire. Elle ressent une légère crainte sur ce qu'il va dire quand il s'apercevra qu'elle a utilisé sa cuisine pour cuire.

Severus leva les yeux coléreux vers la femme et c'est là qu'il prit réellement dans son apparence. Il fut choquer d'y voir de nouveaux vêtements sur elle, ou est-ce qu'elle les a eu ?

Emily remarqua que l'homme en noire l'observait de haut en bas. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et passa ses mains tremblantes sur son corps, «oh ça ? Je … J'ai transfigurée des plumes de corbeau que j'ai trouvée dehors en habille descend.» Elle timidement releva les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Severus sentit son visage se transformer en surprise, «vous êtes vraiment douer en magie sans baguette, je suis impressionner.» expliqua-t-il sans ménagement.

Emily sourit doucement et hocha la tête, «oui, je pense que je le suis.»

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise en face de Severus et s'assit sur elle, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle n'aime pas se sentir soumise, mais le regard qu'il lui donne lui fait peur pour être honnête. La plaque couvrant la nourriture s'évapora dans les airs, dévoilant des toasts, du bacon et des yeux brouillés.

Les deux mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Severus ne le coupe avec sa voix grave, «ou avez-vous trouvé la nourriture ?» il déposa doucement sa fourchette sur sa serviette à côté de son assiette, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

Emily redescendit la fourchette de nourriture vers son assiette, un regard un peu coupable, «j'ai appelé pour l'elfe de maison des Malfoy. Il m'a rapporté un peu de nourriture.» l'elfe en question lui avait juré fidélité quand elle était encore au manoir, surement parce qu'elle était gentil avec lui.

Severus prit une inspiration et leva un sourcil, les yeux fixé sur la femme devant lui, «intéressant.» dit-il très lentement. La femme lui sourit en retour et finit de manger sa nourriture dans son assiette. Il est étonnant de voir qu'elle récupère aussi vite après de telles blessures physiques et morales … C'est assez surprenant.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, le tic-tac de l'horloge le seul bruit dans la pièce. Severus se resservit un café noir sans sucre et le but assez rapidement, il a une potion à terminer. Il se leva de sa chaise et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette, «je dois terminer un travail important dans mon laboratoire. Vous avez ma bibliothèque à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez.» il se tourna vers elle et la regarda.

Emily hocha la tête gentiment et osa lever les yeux vers l'homme devant elle, «je vous remercie, pour tout.» elle laissa un sourire éclatant faire son chemin sur son visage. Elle semble soulagée et heureuse …

Severus sourit doucement et sincèrement puis lui hocha la tête en retour avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de cape noire vers son sous-sol.

oOoOoOoOo

Les prochaines heures furent calmes. Emily s'était installée devant la cheminée avec un livre de potions sur ses genoux. Elle devait admettre que l'ouvrage est des plus intéressants. Cela expliquait comment brasser les breuvages et quels étaient les ingrédients pour chaque type de potion.

Un sourire lent se plaça sur les lèvres d'Emily quand elle vit les petites annotations rajouter ici et là. Une belle écriture calligraphique qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'homme ici-bas. C'est exactement la même écriture que sur la lettre qu'il tentait d'écrire à son amie d'enfance. Bien entendue elle n'a pas tout lu, juste la première ligne. C'est très personnel ce genre de lettre.

Un petit bâillement attrapa la femme fatiguée sur le canapé. Elle étira lentement ses bras en arrière et sourit quand un craquement se fit entendre. Un petit coup d'œil vers la vieille horloge indiqua qu'il est prêt d'être 13 heures de l'après-midi.

Fallait-il qu'elle prépare quelque chose à manger ? Ou simplement attendre que l'homme revienne de son sous-sol ? Elle ne sait pas quelle serait sa réaction si elle préparait un autre repas sans sa permission … Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux pour le petit déjeuner. Elle pensait encore à hier soir, quand il est venu la chercher dans le froid. Il voulait la protéger même contre ses confrères, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée possible avant-hier soir. Son cœur devint chaleureux et elle rougit doucement.

Emily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis décida contre elle qu'il fallait simplement continuer à lire et d'attendre le retour du Mangemort. Ses doigts attrapèrent le livre sur ses genoux et elle continua sa lecture.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue sorti, encore la mine renfrogné. Il dépoussiéra ses manches, un petit filet de poussière sortant à chaque tape. Il semblait être en colère, peut-être que son expérience à échouée ?

Ses yeux sombres regardèrent autour de lui jusqu'à voir le corps tendu de la femme assise tranquillement sur le canapé. Il arrêta de se dépoussiéré et à la place il leva un sourcil, «je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vue l'heure.» dit-il en se déplaçant vers la petite cuisine.

Emily fronça fortement les sourcils à son excuse, il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, il est chez lui après tout. Elle déposa le livre devant elle sur la petite table basse et se releva en passant ses mains sur son pantalon noir. Elle se sentait assez gêner de la situation, le pauvre homme doit s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici.

«J'aimerais vous aider.»

Severus se tourna vers elle, un regard un peu surpris. Il secoua doucement la tête en levant une main devant lui, «vous n'avez pas besoin, j'ai un elfe de maison.» en disant cela, il claqua ses doigts et un petit elfe apparut sur le plancher.

«Bonjour Maître Rogue ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» l'elfe femelle demanda impatiemment en sautant sur ses pieds. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la femme dans la cuisine debout à côté de son Maître. Elle sursauta légèrement en regardant entre les deux avant qu'elle ne commence à sourire en coin, un petit clin d'œil à son Maître.

Severus l'ignora, «je voudrais un déjeuner complet pour moi et la Dame ici présent.» il croisa ses mains devant lui en observant son elfe impatient.

La créature ricana d'une façon très similaire à son Maître puis hocha la tête en accord, «très bien Maître Rogue !» l'elfe claqua ses doigts et disparu dans le néant.

Emily cligna des yeux, un peu surprise du petit elfe, «vous avez un elfe de maison ?» Ce n'était pas une question mais plus un reproche. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a besoin d'une pauvre créature pour une si petite maison.

Severus lui envoya un regard noir dans sa direction puis se retourna face à sa cuisine, «je suis un Maître des Potions donc la plupart du temps je suis occupé dans mon laboratoire.» il ne sait même pas pourquoi il lui a répondu, c'était tellement logique.

Le regard d'Emily s'adouci légèrement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, «ow oui, ce qui est tout à fait correct. Pardonnez-moi, je ne supporte pas de voir ses pauvres créatures souffrir aux mains des sorciers.»

Severus sortit des assiettes et des couverts puis se tourna vers elle. Il est évident qu'elle fait référence à l'esclavage. Il déglutit doucement et voulu se frapper mentalement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il abuse de son petit elfe de maison, «Shiny est très bien traitée avec moi si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.»

Les yeux d'Emily regardèrent dans ceux profonds de Severus. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, simplement le regarder fixement sans aucune expression sur son visage. Ensuite vint un long et lent sourire nostalgique, «je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.»

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se raidir sous son regard persistant. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu et son cœur accélérer. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard profond qui fait sentir le Maître des Potions mal à l'aise. On pourrait presque croire que la femme arrivait à lire dans son esprit malgré ses puissants boucliers d'Occlumencie. Il secoua rapidement son regard hébéter et leva un sourcil au dernier commentaire de la femme. Venait-elle de lui faire une menace ?

Heureusement pour les deux, le petit elfe réapparut avec un pop fort au milieu du salon, un lourd plateau de nourriture dans ses bras tremblants. Emily arrêta de regarder Severus et s'approcha rapidement de l'elfe pour l'aider, une main soutenant son épaule maigre, «donnez-le moi.» dit-elle gentiment.

Shiny sursauta avec un petit cri quand la jeune sorcière le toucha, mais elle se calma rapidement, «merci ! Vous êtes une belle Dame ! Maître Rogue a de la chance de vous avoir !» s'exclama-t-elle en suivant Emily dans la petite cuisine.

Emily pinça ses lèvres ensembles pour ne pas exploser de rire en voyant l'éblouissement de Severus à son elfe. Elle posa le plateau sur la table et donna un morceau de tarte à Shiny. Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent de surprise et refusa rapidement, «non ! Les elfes ne reçoivent rien en retour !» sa voix aigüe cria d'indignation.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse insister sur le cadeau, Shiny disparut rapidement dans les airs.

Severus ricana en s'asseyant à la table, «les elfes de maison ne sont pas habitués à autant de gratitude envers des choses aussi banales.» il prit la nourriture de la plaque centrale et se servit dans son assiette.

Emily jeta sa tête dans sa direction, les yeux sombres dans la colère. Elle marcha rapidement à la table et s'assit, «et bien vous devriez le faire.» sa voix sortit dans un ton froid. Elle n'aime pas la maltraitance des créatures, même si l'homme devant elle l'a sauvé.

Severus décida de ne rien dire d'autre et creusa dans son assiette.

oOoOoOoOo

Après le déjeuner, Emily s'installa sur le petit canapé devant la cheminée, reprenant la lecture de son livre de potion. Elle était encore en colère contre l'homme d'être aussi peu enthousiaste à gâté son elfe de maison. Après tout, il a toujours l'air d'être en colère sans aucune raison, alors à quoi bon insisté sur la question.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda pensivement le feu brûlant devant elle. Sa respiration prit un rythme lent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées profondes. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le petit tiraillement constant dans son cœur à la pensée de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, c'est injuste, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle.

Un soupir éclata dans la pièce. Emily ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts contre sa tempe. Elle doit encore trouver un moyen de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il n'était pas obliger de la sauver de Voldemort et pourtant il la fait, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ?

Ses yeux passèrent sur la porte close de l'homme. Après avoir fini de manger, il s'était enfermé là-dedans toute l'après-midi. Peut-être à cause d'elle et de sa colère qui sait. Une pointe de culpabilité se fraya un chemin en elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de cette façon, il est chez lui il fait ce qu'il veut.

Elle se leva du canapé et marcha lentement vers la porte fermée à double tour. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Ses pieds grattèrent le sol sous elle dans la maladresse, n'ayant aucune idée de comment s'y prendre sans faire l'homme encore plus en colère.

Après plusieurs tentatives ratées pour frapper, Emily se lança enfin et frappa son poing sur la porte. Un grand vacarme se fit entendre à l'intérieur et elle était presque sûre d'avoir entendu un reniflement venant du Maître des Potions. Un sentiment de pitié l'envahi et elle dû se racler la gorge pour ne pas avoir la voix tremblante.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Severus baissa les yeux sombres vers elle, «oui ?» demanda-t-il dans sa voix rauque et grave. Le souffle en ouvrant la porte gonfla légèrement sa cape derrière lui.

Emily releva les yeux vers lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, «je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas correcte de ma part après ce que vous avez fait pour moi.» expliqua-t-elle doucement sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

Severus baissa un peu la tête en la fixant de son regard de plomb, sa main tenant toujours fermement le cadre de la porte. Il ne voulait pas être déranger, mais curieusement, il se sentait un peu mieux après les excuses de la femme devant lui.

Il hocha sèchement la tête puis s'apprêta à fermer la porte mais la femme l'en empêcha avec sa main dessus, «attendez !»

«Quoi encore ?!» dit-t-il sans vergogne. Il était occupé à écrire sa lettre de pardon qu'il n'arrive pas à finir !

Emily déglutit puis baissa les yeux au sol, un léger froncement de sourcil sur son visage, «vous pourriez peut-être … Me tenir compagnie ?» sa voix sonna dans l'espoir, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il refuserait.

Severus s'apprêta à lui faire la moral qu'il n'est pas une nounou mais son visage lui en dissuada immédiatement. Depuis qu'elle est ici, il n'a jamais vraiment montré de la sympathie à son égard, malgré ses sentiments mitigés. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il lui devait encore des excuses pour son comportement désagréable.

Severus soupira fortement avec un grognement puis se pinça l'arête du nez, «très bien, laissez-moi une petite minute.» il claqua durement la porte et s'assit à son bureau. Son dos frappa méchamment contre le dossier de sa chaise mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Pourquoi était-il si cru avec elle ? Elle ne lui a rien fait à part détruire sa chambre … sous le coup de la colère.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ses propres réactions aussi froides. Dès qu'il la regarde, il sent une colère et un autre sentiment étrange lui monter à la tête et il a juste envie de siffler méchamment à elle. D'où venait cette colère ? Elle ne fait rien de bien méchant pourtant.

Les yeux sombres et tristes de Severus se baladèrent sur le mur décrépi en face de lui, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il regarde. Il attrapa rapidement la lettre tachée de larme sur son bureau et la déchira direction la poubelle débordante d'anciennes lettres ratées.

Un gémissement audible s'échappa de sa gorge puis il se releva, prêt à affronter son destin. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la femme, mais il se sent obliger de lui faire ses propres excuses.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé en face d'Emily. La jeune femme passait ses doigts longs et fins sur le dessus des livres de sa bibliothèque, apparemment trop plongée dans sa recherche pour comprendre qu'il était maintenant là.

Severus s'assit et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention. C'est avec une touche d'amusement qu'il la vit sursauter et se retourner vers lui, les yeux écarquiller de surprise, «vous m'avez fait peur !» dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Un petit sourire sans humour se plaça sur le visage de Severus, un haussement de sourcils, «je fais peur à tout le monde.» dit-il sarcastiquement. L'atmosphère dans la pièce est accablante, il a besoin de faire ses excuses et de repartir dans son bureau avant qu'il ne craque sous la colère absurde. Il frappa nerveusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et croisa ses jambes devant lui, observant la femme un peu plus loin.

Emily essaya de cacher son sourire face à cette réponse plutôt drôle à entendre, «oui, il semblerait que c'est le cas.» dit-elle dans un petit ricanement doux. Elle baissa la tête avec un sourire et s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Emily voulait un peu de sa compagnie, mais pour dire quoi finalement ? L'homme n'a pas l'air enclin de vouloir lui parler, c'était une proposition ridicule. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le canapé et leva enfin les yeux vers le Maître des Potions qui la regardait fixement en retour avec un regard sombre.

Severus saisit cette chance pour parler, «je vous dois aussi des excuses.» il voulait grimacer à la façon que sa voix sortit presque dans de la culpabilité.

Emily cligna rapidement des yeux et fronça les sourcils, «des excuses ? Mais pourquoi ?»

Severus abaissa son visage en continuant de fixer la femme, «pour mon comportement déplorable en votre compagnie. Disons que je ne suis pas habitué … A toute forme de compagnie.» il hésita sur ses mots.

Un petit reniflement amusé sortit de la bouche d'Emily, «vous n'avez pas à vous excusez vous savez, c'est moi qui empiète votre tranquillité. Mais n'ayez crainte, je partirais très bientôt je vous le promets.» Même si ses mots sonnaient correctes, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse.

«Vous … Etes la bienvenue ici, Emily.» il trébucha doucement sur ses mots, pas habituer à parler aussi gentiment avec d'autres personnes.

Emily releva les yeux et lui sourit gentiment, «merci.» elle hocha la tête puis récupéra son livre de potion à moitié entamer.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Severus, «vous lisez mon livre de potion.» ce n'était pas une question mais plus une affirmation pour lui-même.

«Oui, j'aime la science subtile des potions.» répondit-elle en refermant son livre sur ses genoux, une main caressant amoureusement la couverture.

Une petite pointe de fierté envahi le Maître des Potions et il se retrouva à sourire benoitement, «de toute évidence.» dit-il très lentement.

Il leva les yeux sur elle et se retrouva à l'admirer silencieusement sans vraiment le vouloir. Il ne peut toujours pas retirer son esprit de sa beauté peu courante, de son innocence. Ses cheveux blonds platine qui descendent autour d'elle dans un voile, cachant presque son visage pâle. Ses formes généreuses et ses doigts délicats, c'est presque surréaliste.

La plus grande beauté pour lui se trouve dans son visage. Ses belles lèvres rouges et ses yeux noirs contrastant parfaitement avec le reste.

Il fut surpris quand ses yeux tombèrent dans les siens, prit en flagrant délit. Il secoua rapidement la tête et regarda ailleurs, une main caressant sous son menton dans le malaise. Il déteste être prit sur le fait … D'habitude il ne se fait jamais prendre comme ça.

Emily ne dit rien mais tira sur son gilet blanc pour couvrir un peu plus sa poitrine, se sentant trop profondément observer par son hôte, bien que cela n'est pas désagréable du tout … Elle se retrouva à sourire une fois de plus dans l'amusement.

Severus eut soudainement une idée pour lancer un nouveau débat de discussion et enfin annuler le malaise, «je suis encore très surpris par la quantité de magie que vous avez exercée sans baguette.» il tambourina ses doigts sur l'accoudoir.

«Vous voulez parler de l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit Emily, une petite pointe de honte dans sa voix. Elle arrêta de couvrir sa poitrine et rabaissa ses mains sur ses genoux, le regard baissé dans le feu de cheminée.

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, «oui.» son visage se transforma en petite tristesse quand il vit Emily se décaler sur son fauteuil d'un air honteux. Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, après tous les deux autres Mangemorts auraient mérités ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

«Je ne suis pas un assassin.» ses mots semblaient durs et ne laissaient place à aucun arguments la dessus. Elle pressa ses lèvres fermées et ses yeux reflétèrent la haine et la colère, «ils méritaient de mourir, ils voulaient me faire du mal.»

Severus tressaillit légèrement au ton qu'elle employait. Ses mots baignent dans la douleur et le dégoût. Il se sentit vraiment désolé pour elle et il résista à l'envie de se lever et de la consoler.

Elle poursuivit, «ils m'ont traités de petite trainer, je ne suis pas une salope.» des larmes tombèrent de ses beaux yeux noirs.

Là, Severus se leva d'un bond et lança un regard sombre dans sa direction, «non, vous ne l'êtes pas Emily. Vous ne méritez pas ce qu'il vous arrivait ce soir-là et toutes les autres fois, ils ne sont que de simples abrutis avec un cerveau de truite.» Son cœur se réchauffa en entendant le rire de la femme.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à travers ses larmes silencieuses, «je crois que vous marquez un point Severus.» elle ricana doucement puis se leva elle aussi en direction de la petite fenêtre du salon.

A l'extérieur, des flocons de neige tombaient doucement dans la nuit et dans la rue, recouvrant d'une fine couche glacée le sol. Inconsciemment, elle serra son gilet autour d'elle, la buée formant sur la vitre, «mais je ne cesse de penser que quelque part, j'ai mérité ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de l'époque avant d'être son animal de compagnie, je ne sais plus quelle vie je menais, qui sont mes parents … Comme si tout avait été effacés.» Elle traça une main contre son visage pour retirer les larmes.

Severus resta silencieusement debout, les bras derrière son dos. D'une manière quelconque, il ne se sent pas agacé par ses mots et sa vie privé, au contraire il reste attentif à ce qu'elle dit. Peut-être pourrait-il changer un peu et se laisser aller après tout ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux rivés sur son dos, «peut-être vous faudra-t-il du temps pour retrouver la mémoire.» ses mots coulaient lentement dans le silence tendu de la pièce. Il voulait la rassurer, mais il n'a jamais eu de réconfort lui-même à part le temps qu'il a partagé avec Lily étant petit. Sa mère et son père ne lui ont jamais donnés l'amour nécessaire tout en grandissant, donc il n'a aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Emily renifla d'amusement en hochant vigoureusement la tête, «oui peut-être.» elle essuya ses yeux et lui sourit tristement, «mais assez parler, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes histoires à dormir debout !» elle balança sa main dans les airs d'un air dédaigneux. Elle ne veut surtout pas replonger dans la nostalgie… Elle arrêta de pleurer et se racla la gorge, «d'ailleurs, merci encore pour … Pour hier soir. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus.»

Severus ne répondit pas. Il continua de l'observer un petit moment puis finit par décider qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bon verre pour se détendre. Il se retourna et disparu dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres de Whisky pur feu.

Les sourcils d'Emily augmentèrent dans l'étonnement et l'amusent comme elle prit le verre tendu, «vraiment ? Après tout, que peut-il nous arriver de pire.» dit-elle en mettant son verre vers le haut en signe de santé puis en prenant une gorgée vive.

Severus ricana en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre, «effectivement, que peut-il nous arriver de pire.» répéta-t-il lentement dans un ton sarcastique en s'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil favori.

oOoOoOoOo

Les rires envahirent une nouvelle fois le salon plongé dans la lumière du feu de la vieille cheminée.

Les deux personnages présents en étaient à leurs troisièmes verres de Whisky pur feu et l'effet de l'alcool brut commence sérieusement à taper sur leurs systèmes.

«Non mais sérieusement ? Vous l'avez vraiment fait ?» Emily s'enthousiasma en repliant ses jambes sous elle, appuyer contre l'accoudoir avec un verre à moitié vide à la main.

Severus étouffa doucement son rire profond et posa sa tête en arrière contre le canapé, «oui, oui je l'ai fait en cinquième année. Ce petit ingrat le méritait amplement après ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre, alors un petit tour de magie ne lui a pas fait de mal.» il tournoya son verre dans ses doigts, pensant longuement.

Les sourcils d'Emily faillirent disparaitre dans ses cheveux avec surprise, «vous plaisantez j'espère ? Petit tour de magie ? J'ignore qui est ce James Potter, mais vous lui avez invraisemblablement mis une raclée.» elle gloussa une nouvelle fois en buvant son verre.

«Disons simplement qu'il l'avait cherché au cours des années précédentes.» la voix suave et lasse du Maître des Potions retentit après quelques secondes de silence.

Emily renifla en secouant la tête, «mais de là à lui faire prendre une potion de changement de sexe …» elle cacha immédiatement son sourire derrière son verre.

Severus avala de travers et s'essuya la bouche, un ricanement sortant de sa gorge, «je pense lui avoir rendu service, il semblait … Heureux dans sa nouvelle forme.» évidemment cette déclaration était entièrement fausse d'après la tonalité de la voix de Rogue.

Le rire d'Emily éclata dans la pièce, n'essayant même pas de le cacher. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement la scène ! Rien de plus drôle. Même si les explications plus tôt de Severus n'indiquaient en aucun cas que sa vie étant petit était parfaite. Il semblerait qu'il a grandement souffert … Au plus grand damne d'Emily.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Qui est la femme rousse sur la photo ? Peut-être que sa question ne devrait pas être posée tout de suite, pas après leur séance insolite de rire. Elle remercia silencieusement le Whisky pur feu pour cela.

«Vous savez, je n'avais pas autant rit depuis un bon moment, pour être honnête envers vous, je ne me souviens pas quand c'était la dernière fois.» En disant cela, Emily fronça profondément les sourcils et secoua la tête dans la négation.

Le regard de Severus s'attarda à nouveau sur elle, dans la réflexion d'une réponse correcte. Il prit la dernière gorgée de son verre et le posa sur la table basse devant lui, «je ne me souviens pas moi-même.» ce qui était entièrement juste pour sa part.

Emily releva les yeux et sourit gentiment, «c'est dommage, vous devriez rire plus souvent, cela vous donne bonne mine.» Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être insultante ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Contre toute attente, Severus rit doucement, surement dû à l'alcool dans son sang, «c'est dommage, vous devriez rire plus souvent, cela vous rends plus belle.» à peine ses mots sont sorti qu'il voulait les reprendre. Que venait-il de dire exactement ? Les étourdissements que lui procure le Whisky l'empêchent de réfléchir avant d'agir. Severus se maudit intérieurement, il n'y pense pas un seul instant. Un petit sentiment de colère commença à prendre place en lui.

Mais heureusement pour le Maître des Potions, la femme se contenta d'hocher la tête, sentant le malaise de son hôte, «je vais aller me coucher. Vous pouvez reprendre votre lit vous savez, le canapé semble agréable.» dit-elle en se levant.

Severus se leva rapidement, un peu trop même car il se sentit étourdi, «non, vous pouvez rester dans la chambre voisine. Demain je transfigurais mon bureau.» ce n'est pas à son habitude d'être gentil, mais il peut au moins lui rendre ce service.

Emily le regarda avec inquiétude puis lui hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, «d'accord. Bonne nuit.» murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle passa à côté de lui et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule en passant.

Severus ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se tenait, encore abasourdi par cette soirée. Cela lui fait vraiment bizarre, ce qu'il se passe ici dans sa maison. Non seulement c'est la première invitée dans un temps très long mais en plus il profite vraiment de sa compagnie.

La porte de la chambre se ferma doucement et Rogue se retrouva seul debout dans son salon. Il retira sa cape et transfigura ses robes noires en pyjamas noires. Une autre nuit contre le canapé ne devrait pas être aussi mal, serait-il ? Severus grogna et s'installa rapidement, abaissant les flammes de la cheminée pour pouvoir dormir.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le Destin est un choix_

oOoOoOoOo

Le matin arriva un peu trop rapidement au gout d'Emily. Les rayons du soleil tapèrent avidement sur la vitre de la fenêtre et sur le lit, réchauffant un peu trop les draps dans lesquels elle se trouvait actuellement.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle cacha son visage sous son oreiller. La soirée d'hier est encore un peu trop floue dans son esprit endormi. Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour réussir à se redresser. Ses yeux se plissèrent immédiatement dans l'irritation et elle réprima un gémissement, il est trop tôt …

Emily s'étira doucement, les souvenirs de la veille commençant à revenir en mémoire. Un petit sourire se joua sur ses lèvres, beaucoup de chose ont étés dites hier soir. Elle replongea en arrière sur le lit avec un petit rebond, encore bien trop épuiser. Ses bras enroulèrent la couverture et un petit soupir s'échappa d'elle.

Peut-être que l'alcool n'était pas la meilleure solution … Ou Peut-être que si ? Grâce à ça, elle en a appris beaucoup sur son sauveur. Sa vie de famille, ses problèmes à l'école, les Maraudeurs … Un peu de la femme rousse aussi.

Une rougeur s'installa lentement sur ses joues. Certes Severus doit vraiment regretter tout ce qu'il a dit hier soir sous l'emprise du Whisky, espérons seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop énerver contre elle pour ça.

Emily cligna lentement des yeux, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue dans la réflexion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié et de la compassion envers lui. Sa vie familiale avait vraiment été horrible, dans tous les sens du terme. Sans parler de ses années d'école épouvantables à cause des Maraudeurs.

Un élan de protection éclata dans sa poitrine et ses doigts se serrèrent dans la colère. Tout ce qu'il lui a raconté sur sa vie lui torture l'esprit. Elle ne peut plus nier qu'elle a grandi très friand de la compagnie du Maître des Potions, malgré que cela ne semble pas être réciproque.

Avec un effort colossal, elle se hissa hors du lit et se traîna dans le petit couloir vers la cuisine. Un bâillement lui échappa et elle le couvrit rapidement avec sa main. Sans surprise, elle trouva Severus déjà assis à la petite table en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, une tasse de café à la main.

«Bonjour.» chuchota Emily en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la chaise en face de l'homme. Elle s'assit dessus avec un petit rebond et se frotta le visage pour retirer le sommeil de ses yeux, elle a l'impression d'avoir été piétinée.

Severus posa son journal quand la femme apparut dans la cuisine. Il lui hocha sèchement la tête en retour de son salut, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit du tout. Non seulement le canapé était trop dur pour lui mais en plus l'alcool n'arrêtait pas de lui marteler la tête sans pitié. Quand le matin arriva, les souvenirs de ce qu'il a dit la vieil le rendit furieux.

Emily attrapa une tasse beige et se servi en peu de thé. Elle a immédiatement sentit la tension en arrivant, mais décidant qu'il était à cause du mauvais sommeil, elle ne dit rien de plus.

Severus se racla doucement la gorge, «avez-vous bien dormi ?» ses yeux noirs continuèrent de fixer Emily, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La femme devant lui avala sa gorgée de thé et lui hocha lentement la tête en retour, «ça va. Vous ?»

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit et il reprit rapidement le journal pour ne pas augmenter sa colère et son humiliation, «non.» il ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation avec elle.

Emily fronça soudainement les sourcils, «et pourquoi ça ?» bien-sûr pour elle c'était une question stupide, mais elle a besoin de comprendre où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il semble si irrité.

Le journal claqua bruyamment contre le rebord de la table, «je crois que la réponse est clair.» il souleva un sourcil audacieux et pinça ses lèvres, essayant en vain de calmer son accès de colère.

Emily ignora le venin dans sa réponse, «excusez-moi si je ne pense pas de la même façon que vous le faites !» elle cracha ses mots méchamment, sentant sa propre colère monter. Pourquoi doit-il changer comme ça du jour au lendemain ?!

Severus se leva rapidement et contourna la petite table, direction son bureau. Il a besoin de se détendre avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise.

Emily se leva elle aussi d'un bond et courut après lui. Elle balança sa main et attrapa Rogue par l'avant-bras pour le faire pivoter en face d'elle, «pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez toujours comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal cette fois !» Elle demanda désespérément, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Elle se sent tellement stupide et inutile, mais elle veut connaître les réponses.

Les doigts de Severus devinrent blancs sous la pression. Il retira violemment son bras de l'emprise de la femme et siffla durement à son visage, «ne me touchez plus jamais ! Est-ce clair ? Vous devriez partir faire votre vie.» il se retourna et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Les mots transpercèrent Emily au plus profond d'elle, laissant une plaie dans son cœur. Son souffle s'attela dans sa gorge et avant même qu'elle ne réfléchisse à ce qu'elle dit, elle lança au Maître des Potions, «alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez sauvé des griffes de Voldemort ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous cherché après m'avoir jeté dehors ?» sa voix trembla sous l'émotion.

Severus s'arrêta a mis chemin dans son bureau, le dos raide. Il se retourna lentement vers la femme derrière lui. Elle a les bras tendus et ses mains en poings sans compter son visage ruisselant de larme de tristesse et de colère. Il se racla rapidement la gorge et secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, «je ne sais pas.» il attendit quelque seconde puis claqua la porte fermer.

Le souffle que tenait Emily sortit soudainement et une déception monstre s'installa en elle. Ses mains attrapèrent les côtés de sa tête et ses doigts grattèrent son cuir chevelu. Comment dans le monde est-elle censée faire avec cet homme ?! Il est impossible à gérer !

Emily s'assit sur le divan, le regard perdu sur le vieux tapis sur le sol devant elle. Les larmes ont cessées de tomber et son visage gardait une expression neutre. Hier soir semblait tellement plus … Vivant et convivial, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? Regrette-t-il de lui avoir confiés certains de ses plus sombres secrets ? Après tout, c'est son droit.

La colère que ressentit Emily s'évapora doucement après une bonne heure de chagrin. Elle tourna ses talons dans la chambre et changea sa chemise de nuit en vêtements descend, elle doit sortir prendre l'air.

Prenant quelques minutes à observer son reflet dans le miroir, elle passa dans le couloir et devant la porte. Elle eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Doit-t-elle frapper ? Elle pressa son oreille sur le bois de la porte mais n'entendit aucun mouvement à l'intérieur, peut-être qu'il dort.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit pour le monde extérieur.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Après activation d'un charme de silence, il courut jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau et l'envoya voler en travers la pièce. Il se sent tellement en rogne, en fureur ! Il a honte de lui-même.

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, Rogue s'assit sur le sol, les mains couvrant son visage. Comment a-t-il pu réagir de la sorte en sa présence … C'est tellement frustrant pour lui de perdre le contrôle comme ça devant cette femme. Mais il ne put ressentir cette humiliation quand elle est rentrée dans la cuisine, effaçant le sommeil de son corps, dans sa petite nuisette.

Un grognement féroce sortit de la bouche de Severus, sa tête claquant le mur derrière lui à plusieurs reprises. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de lui comme ça la veille. C'était privé et secret. La façon qu'il a souffert au cours de sa vie ne regardait personne mais lui-même, il n'est pas faible, il est un Mangemort de Voldemort.

Depuis qu'il a posés les yeux sur cette femme lors de la réunion, ses sentiments ne cessent de faire des siennes. Il n'arrive plus à penser clairement, réfléchir normalement et surtout, il pense de moins en moins à Lily …

Un autre élan de colère le frappa de plein fouet, voilà une des raisons de sa tristesse. Il ne pense presque plus à sa Lily. Il se sent tellement honteux, comment peut-il envisager de l'oublier un seul instant ? Après ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble durant tout ce temps ?

Un sanglot échappa des lèvres de Severus. Les souvenirs douloureux de son abus à la maison viennent de lui traverser l'esprit. Tout ça c'est de sa propre faute, il n'avait pas à lui dire, encore moins ses années d'école.

Mais pourtant, le fait d'avoir confié ses lourdes douleurs lui font se sentir plus … Vivant, plus libre. Comme un poids de ses épaules qui se retirent soudainement. Depuis la fameuse dispute avec sa meilleure amie, il n'a jamais plus eut de réconfort. C'est seulement le soir passé qu'il a ressenti ce que ça faisait d'être apprécier.

Il est évident qu'Emily écoutait très attentivement ses histoires sans une once de moquerie. Elle avait même l'air triste pour lui et compatissante. Il semblait même voir des larmes naissantes à certain moment …

Un rire sinistre sortit de la gorge de Severus quand il entendit la porte de sa maison claquer. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et ses yeux piquèrent avec d'autre larmes, quoi qu'il vient de réaliser, elle est partie.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour ce calmer et réfléchir correctement. Il se releva difficilement avec un grognement et remis en place la chaise près de son bureau. Ses doigts lissèrent le parchemin destiné à Lily, ses lèvres tordant dans un sourire triste. Il pense avoir fini la lettre, mais plus il la lit, plus il se sent ridicule.

Severus arracha le papier en plusieurs morceaux et les jetèrent dans la poubelle. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira, pourquoi écrire une lettre à son ancienne meilleure amie et amour était si difficile … Son cœur manqua un battement en pensant au mot amour, il ne se sent pas correcte. Lily Potter est maintenant marié et sur le point d'avoir un enfant avec le salaud.

Severus rejoua plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête, elle est marié et attends un enfant … Malgré cela, il ne se sent pas plus dégoûter qu'auparavant. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à chaque fois que son cœur bat violemment dans sa poitrine c'est parce qu'il pense à Emily.

Un autre soupire éclata dans le bureau. _Cette femme est libre et elle vient de partir après que tu lui as balancés ses mots sanglants_ , pensa Severus avec mépris. Serait-ce possible qu'il est tombé amoureux une nouvelle fois ? En si peu de temps en sa compagnie ? Il n'est pas du genre à être sentimental, pas avec son affiliation actuel. Mais pourtant, la pensée est loin d'être désagréable.

Cette femme est très belle et d'une grande sympathie. Son innocence et sa joie de vivre lui laisse un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. A chaque fois qu'il pense d'elle, son cœur se serre violemment. Il n'est pas dupe, il connait très bien ce sentiment familier.

Mais la réalisation tomba bien bas pour Severus quand il réalisa une nouvelle fois qu'il venait de la chasser. Ses genoux tremblèrent légèrement et ses yeux commencèrent à devenir flous, non il doit ce contrôler, c'est de sa faute après tout, il voulait que ça arrive.

Avec une gorge nouée, il s'assit sur sa chaise et reprit la lettre pour Lily Evans.

oOoOoOoOo

Emily ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse !

Le froid de l'hiver et la neige qui tombe sur les rues et les toits des maisons, les gens qui se promènent, c'est magique. Avec son manteau brun bien serré autour d'elle, elle franchit les étapes et marcha dans la fine couche blanche sur le trottoir.

La ville semble plus animée à cette heure de la journée. Vers l'épicentre, des enfants moldus jouaient autour d'une fontaine glacée en se lançant des boules de neiges. Plusieurs adultes qui observent la scène, son assis sur des blancs, parlant les uns des autres. Une pointe de peur restait en elle à cause des souvenirs de son attaque, mais elle se rassure vite que rien ne peut lui arriver en plein jour.

Emily sourit grandement en sentant la chaleur qui se propage dans son cœur. Avec un petit rire enfantin, elle marcha plus rapidement vers le centre-ville, souriant aux passants. Ca a toujours été sa saison préférée l'hiver. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux blonds platine lui font penser à la saison ? En tout cas, elle adore ça.

Les petits commerces ouvrirent uns à uns leurs portes et mirent en place leurs produits à l'avant du magasin, souriant gentiment pour faire bonne image.

La neige arrêta de tomber et le soleil prit doucement sa place. Un grand ciel bleu glacé apparut alors et le froid augmenta en intensité. Emily se positionna en face du soleil et ferma les yeux, aimant la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau froide.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et en dessous de son menton. Elle est libre, libre de la douleur, libre de la peur, libre tout simplement. Ses cicatrices ont presque toutes disparus et son moral monte de plus en plus. Elle se demanda brièvement où elle irait maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire de sa vie.

Son sourire mourut doucement pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils doux. L'homme qui la sauver, c'est grâce à lui tout ça, elle lui doit tellement. Bien-sûr qu'elle n'allait pas partir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir réussi à lui être redevable, mais l'homme en noir semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de répit.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et son cœur se serra à la simple pensé de lui. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout nier qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui malgré sa haine constante envers elle. Même si elle se dit cela, son esprit en pense autrement. S'il la détestait vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas cherché dans la rue et encore moins défier et risqué sa propre vie contre les Mangemorts.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et inconsciemment elle sursauta, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux inquiets d'une vieille Dame. Elle lui demanda si elle allait bien et malgré sa tristesse, elle lui répondit que oui avec un sourire nostalgique.

Se secouant mentalement, elle reprit sa marche dans le quartier quand une idée lui vint. Immédiatement la tristesse disparu et son sourire radieux était à nouveau bien en place.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons et s'enfuit dans une ruelle.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Il venait d'écrire la moitié de sa lettre d'excuse et déjà elle est tachée de larmes. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, il pense toujours à Emily. Ou peut-elle bien être ? Une sorte d'angoisse s'était installer en lui et il n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Soudain, Severus entendit l'ouverture et la fermeture de sa porte d'entrée. Avec un mouvement fluide, il attrapa sa baguette noire et furtivement, il marcha dans le salon. Il se cola contre le mur du couloir et déambula tranquillement vers la source du bruit. On ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être le retour de ses collègues Mangemorts pour des représailles.

Le Maître des Potions plaça son masque insensible sur son visage et bondit avec la baguette levée. Son expression changea immédiatement quand il prit connaissance de qui il s'agissait devant lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement en surprise et il recula de deux pas en arrières, pas sûr de ce qu'il voit.

Emily est dans sa cuisine, apparemment en train de nettoyer les étagères avec un chiffon. Elle ne semble pas prendre conscience qu'il était là à la regarder avec une expression de pur choc.

Enfin, après s'être retournée pour récupérer un saut d'eau, elle le vit et sourit largement, «hey ! je ne vous avais pas vus !» elle plaça une main comiquement sur sa poitrine, comme si elle était surprise.

Un sourcil se leva sur le visage de retour impassible du Maître des Potions, «que … Faites-vous ?» il n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est là, devant lui. Une étrange chaleur se fraya un chemin dans son cœur froid.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et pencha la tête, «je nettoie votre espace de vie ? Vous savez, quand une maison est propre, on se sent tout de suite beaucoup mieux.» dit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Cette tactique n'était en rien pour énerver d'avantage l'homme, mais elle sentait le besoin d'alléger l'atmosphère.

«Je peux le voir.» Severus avala durement le morceau qui s'était formé dans sa gorge puis il attrapa le cadre de la porte pour le soutien.

Emily fronça les sourcils et arrêta son rangement en le voyant devenir plus pâle. Elle marcha autour de la petite table et directement en face de lui, «je suis désolé, je pensais que cela vous ferais plaisir.» elle déglutit mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Severus secoua doucement la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, «une délicate attention.» ronronna-t-il dans sa voix grave avec une touche de sarcasme. Ce n'était pas fait exprès, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre de la sorte.

Les yeux d'Emily s'abaissèrent au sol et un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, «oui on peut dire ça comme ça.» elle renifla doucement.

Un petit silence s'installa sur la paire face à face, aucuns n'osant bouger. C'est Severus qui finit par le rompre, « Je pensais que … Vous étiez partie.» Etrangement sa voix ne sortait pas comme il en avait envie. Elle était fébrile et tremblante.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit une fois de plus, «et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ai-je une raison valable pour le faire ?» Elle leva un sourcil similaire à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Severus sourit en coin en secouant la tête, «non. Mais je dois vous présentez mes excuses, une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas à vous parler de la sorte-» il fut coupé dans son élan quand Emily fonça droit dans sa poitrine, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et sa tête posée au-dessus de son cœur.

A cet instant précis, le Maître des Potions, le Mangemort de Voldemort sans cœur ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cœur battait tellement fortement dans ses oreilles qu'il était sûr que la femme ici-bas pouvait l'entendre. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de câlins, depuis que Lily est partie à vrai dire.

Au premier abord, il voulait la repousser car il n'aime pas ce genre de contact. Mais s'il le faisait, alors il blesserait Emily … Donc avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, appréciant de plus en plus la douce touche. Il sentit un nouvel élan de cette drôle de sensation dans son cœur, quelque chose de similaire à ce qu'il ressentait quand Lily Evans lui souriait ou le prenait contre elle.

Trop rapidement au goût de Severus, Emily se retira. Elle souriait toujours et le tenait à bout de bras, «excuses acceptées.» sa main tapota gentiment son bras puis elle s'écarta. Les yeux d'Emily brillèrent en intensité à la tête que faisait Severus.

«Vous savez, vous êtes beau quand vous souriez comme ça.» Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil mesquin.

Severus arrêta immédiatement de sourire, n'ayant même pas sentit qu'il le faisait. Il remit son masque blanc et grogna bas dans sa gorge en signe d'irritation, gagnant une fois de plus le rire jovial de la femme.

oOoOoOoOo

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme comme la plupart du temps. De temps à autres des questions se posaient suivit par des petits ricanements. Ils parlaient de leurs passions et de la science magique. Severus se perdit sur un sujet de potion tandis qu'Emily l'écoutait tranquillement. Elle lui proposa de devenir un professeur de Potions mais il déclina la proposition en disant qu'il ne supportait pas la présence d'enfant.

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent normalement sans incident. Severus ne resta plus enfermer dans son bureau toute la journée, il lisait des livres avec Emily sur son canapé près de la cheminée. Le silence dans le salon apaisait les deux esprits en contradictions.

Emily remarqua aussi que l'homme prenait un peu plus soin de lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont beaucoup plus soyeux et sa peau semble moins cireuse. Ses habilles noirs sont les mêmes la plupart du temps, sauf pour aujourd'hui. Il porte un pull gris et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures polis. Il a vraiment belle allure comme ça, il paraît plus jeune et fait vraiment son âge.

Les yeux de Severus se levèrent de son livre et plongèrent dans ceux d'Emily, sentant son regard sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et se décala mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil, «il y a un problème ?» A vrai dire il ne supportait pas d'être observé comme ça.

Emily continua de le regarder avec une expression perdue sur son visage, son livre pendant mollement dans ses doigts. Quand l'homme devant elle parla, son expression changea en un doux sourire timide, puis elle se leva du canapé et directement devant lui, «vient !» elle tendit une main.

Severus se raidit mais ne dit rien, la regardant étrangement comme si elle avait deux têtes. Son cœur courut plus vite dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua, qu'est-t-il censé faire maintenant ?

Emily roula des yeux comiquement et attrapa une de ses mains puis le tira avec elle à l'extérieur de la maison, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

La neige tombait aujourd'hui sur les maisons et le froid est tout juste supportable. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvre le sol et les barrières. Elle le conduisit un peu plus loin vers le centre-ville où il y avait la fameuse fontaine gelée. A cette heure-ci, personne n'est dehors à part eux.

Emily lâcha sa main et tourna sur elle-même, les bras levés vers le ciel. Un sourire incroyable éclata sur ses lèvres suivit par un rire unique de la joie. Severus sentit une petite pointe de tristesse le saisir violemment quand un souvenir de lui et Lily réapparut soudainement. Ils jouaient souvent ici étant petit … Il frissonna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée.

Emily arrêta immédiatement de rire et regarda le Maître des Potions en colère. Sa joie s'effaça doucement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peut-être de l'emmener ici n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Elle voulait juste lui changer les idées et avoir un peu de bon temps avec lui.

Son visage s'illumina une fois de plus quand une idée géniale lui vint. Elle s'abaissa à un genou sur la neige froide et frotta ses mains ensembles comme pour les réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur émana d'elles.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu en avant, curiosité le piquant à vif. Il agrippa un peu plus son manteau noire autour de lui et regarda avec surprise une petite fleur de glace apparaître sous la neige et grandir doucement. Son visage coula doucement en une expression de fascination face à un acte de magie aussi simple et beau.

Emily passa un doigt long et pâle sur l'une des feuilles de la fleur puis la cueillit délicatement. Elle roula doucement la tige fine entre ses doigts puis leva les yeux vers Severus qui la regardait toujours aussi surpris. Il a toujours eu une grande fascination pour la magie noire, mais les petits actes de magie aussi pure et simple lui donnent à chaque fois un serrement au cœur.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux quand Emily lui tendit la fleur. Il eut une petite hésitation mais finalement, il récupéra la jolie fleur de glace dans sa main, la fraîcheur de la glace douce contre sa peau chaude. Etrangement, la chaleur ne faisait pas fondre la fleur magique.

Ses yeux noirs regardèrent longuement la petite fleur de glace scintillante dans sa main. Elle est si délicate, si fragile, et pourtant elle résiste à la chaleur de sa main. Il lui rappel vaguement la femme qu'il a sauvé d'un destin tragique.

Une boule de neige frappa violement son visage et le ramena à la réalité. La fleur manqua de peu de tomber de sa main par le mouvement brusque qu'a fait son corps dans la surprise. Severus essuya son visage en s'apprêtant à hurler de colère quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Emily.

La femme avait une autre boule de neige dans sa main et un maudit sourire vil, haussant les sourcils à lui d'un air de défit. Severus ne sait pas comment réagir. Il n'a pas fait de jeu comme ça depuis son enfance, et il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir recommencer …

Il se racla la gorge et la fusilla du regard, «je ne crois pas que -» il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une autre boule de neige le frappa droit dans la poitrine. Ah d'accord, elle veut la guerre. Severus arrêta de pensée et plongea derrière la fontaine glacée. Il attrapa une poignée de neige et forma une boule qu'il envoya en plein dans le bras d'Emily.

La femme rit de bon cœur et ramassa une autre boule de neige, la guerre commence maintenant !

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils ont joués comme des enfants dehors, mais la nuit tombait petit à petit et ils étaient congelées à présent. Severus étouffa son rire et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Emily qui se pencha volontiers dans son semi câlin épuisé.

Les deux calmèrent lentement leurs rires au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison. Ils ont absolument besoin de se réchauffer où ils vont perdre des membres !

Severus ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis passa ses bras sur son corps pour retirer la neige indésirable. Il en avait partout sur lui ! Même dans ses bottes noires ! Emily fit de même quand elle remarqua que Severus avait un gros morceau de neige bloquée dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle gloussa à la vue, «attends, tu as encore quelque chose dans les cheveux.» elle ne pensa même pas au tutoiement.

Rogue se raidit comme un piquet quand elle leva sa main et attrapa la neige de ses cheveux et tira doucement dessus. Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Son cœur martela plus fortement contre sa cage thoracique et un souffle faible sortit de sa bouche, créant de la brume dans le froid de la nuit.

Emily balança la neige sur le côté puis releva la tête pour lui sourire, «voilà.» elle continua de le regarder longuement, une petite nervosité dans ses yeux. Après seulement quelques secondes de plus dans la même position, elle se racla la gorge et entra dans la maison chaude.

Severus sortit le souffle qu'il gardait coincé dans sa gorge, la posture beaucoup moins raide qu'à l'instant précédent. Il avait juré en l'espace d'une minute que … Non, ce n'est juste pas possible. Il secoua fortement la tête puis entra à son tour dans sa maison.

D'un coup de baguette, la cheminée fulminait de flammes et la pièce centrale de la maison s'illumina dans une douce couleur chaude. Il ouvrit sa porte de bureau et s'assit sur son lit récemment transfiguré. Il pela chaque vêtement humide de lui avec un soupir de fatigue. Plus loin dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

Ses doigts tremblèrent à chaque étape sur ses boutons, mais il ne tremblait pas de froid, c'était ses nerfs. Il ressent un stress incroyable en lui mélangé à une peur de l'inconnu. Tout à changer radicalement depuis qu'il a rencontré Emily, la belle femme qu'il a retiré des griffes de l'enfer.

Severus cacha son visage dans ses mains et soupira longuement, le corps tremblant. De toute sa jeunesse, il n'a jamais connu une situation aussi délicate, même pas avec Lily. Ils se sont disputés bien avant que leur histoire pouvait vraiment commencer. Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux d'elle ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire.

Mais une chose qu'il est maintenant sûr et certain, c'est que la femme à l'autre bout du couloir à voler un bout de son cœur. Severus gémit et poussa son corps à plat sur le lit, les yeux fixant le plafond au-dessus de lui. La différence entre Lily et elle est qu'Emily semble lui retourner ses sentiments. Lily n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'aimer comme il l'aimait, encore moins quand elle s'est mise en ménage avec l'autre imbécile de Potter. Un vent de rage le prit par surprise et il grogna dans la colère, la vie est injuste. Mais peut-il encore dire ça maintenant ? Après tout, son destin ne semble pas encore sceller.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit puis la porte de sa chambre à coucher claqua fermée, signe pour lui d'aller à la douche et enfin se réchauffer.

oOoOoOoOo

Après la douche et un bon repas, les deux s'installèrent devant le feu, une tasse de thé fumante dans leurs mains. Les yeux d'Emily fixèrent les flammes du feu pensivement, soufflant de temps à autre sur la boisson chaude.

Severus l'observa, comme toujours par-dessus sa tasse. Il est encore surpris par la vitesse de rétablissement de la femme. Elle semble de plus en plus forte de jour en jour, et bientôt elle pourra partir si elle le souhaite. Une petite grimace se fraya un chemin sur le visage de Severus à la pensée, il n'a vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte.

«Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint Voldemort Severus ?» demanda Emily sans relever les yeux des flammes.

Ne s'attendant pas à une question comme ça, Severus se raidit sur son siège mais répondit tout de même après un certain temps à réfléchir à une réponse, «j'aimais sa façon de voir les choses et je gardais une certaine fascination à la magie noire qu'il utilisait. Je pensais que de le rejoindre rehausserais l'estime que les gens me portent. Je voulais faire bonne impression …» Il n'osa pas dire que c'était surtout à cause de Lily.

Emily prit une gorgée de son thé et fronça les sourcils, «et maintenant ? Vous pensez toujours de la même façon ?»

Severus secoua la tête dans la négation, «non, je ne crois pas que mon choix était des plus judicieux. Mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.» une pointe de regret pouvait être entendue.

Emily sourit tristement puis baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, pensant longuement. Des souvenirs de tortures passèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux et elle réprima un frisson dans son corps. Elle a vécu des choses affreuses dans les mains de Voldemort.

«Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix anormalement basse et sévère. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, surtout pour elle. Ils ne se connaissent pas et pourtant, il l'a fait sans raison.

Severus baissa doucement la tête, gardant ses yeux fixés sur elle, «je n'approuve pas ses jeux pervers, mais quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ressentir de la pitié. Vous voir dans cet état-là, la peur au ventre, je devais faire quelque chose. Croyez-moi, vous êtes la première et la dernière à qui je fais ça.» expliqua-t-il dans une dernière touche d'humour noire.

Mais Emily ne sourit pas, son expression tomba un peu plus dans la tristesse. Tout cela à cause d'une simple pitié ? Avait-elle vraiment une tête qui inspirait cela aux gens ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut être. Ses yeux piquèrent de larmes de déception mais elle les chassa loin avant qu'elles ne dégoulinent sur ses joues. Pendant un instant elle pensait qu'il retournait ses sentiments envers elle, et bien elle s'était lourdement tromper une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, son cœur appartenait à la femme sur la photo.

Severus ne détourna pas le regard d'elle, même quand il vit des larmes silencieuses. Son cœur se serra et il se retint de ne pas aller la consoler, il déteste la voir comme ça. Mais étant un Mangemort insensible, il se résigna, encore une fois. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais comment formuler une phrase correcte quand on ne comprend pas soi-même ses propres sentiments ?

«Vous êtes en danger de mort maintenant à cause de moi. Vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas et continuer votre vie.» renchérit-elle avec un reniflement.

«Je n'en n'aurais pas eu le courage.» répondit-il lentement, tournoyant sa tasse de thé.

Emily leva les yeux, «ce n'est pas une question de courage, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.» sa voix gronda doucement dans la réprimande.

«Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.» Severus fixa une nouvelle fois la femme avec une expression sombre.

Emily se décala sur son siège, les yeux se perdant dans ceux de couleur onyx, «Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous Severus, vous êtes jeune ! Un jour vous aurez des enfants, une nouvelle maison, une belle vie -» Elle sursauta quand l'homme se leva brutalement et lui tourna le dos.

Severus grimaça aux belles paroles un peu trop heureuses d'Emily. Un désespoir s'installa en lui et dans son cœur, la colère bouillant petit à petit. Il se leva et regarda le mur du salon, «je ne suis pas destiné à vivre heureux ! On m'a déjà tout prit !» il cracha ses mots avec venin.

Emily déglutit et se leva, «non c'est faux, pas tout …» sa voix sonna désespérée comme le Maître des Potions devant elle. Elle marcha tranquillement derrière lui, observant ses mouvements pour tout signe de colère ou faiblesse.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et ferma les yeux. L'odeur du parfum d'Emily remplissait ses poumons et une étrange chaleur s'alluma en lui, «il n'y a pas d'arbre en attente pour moi.» les mots s'écoulèrent dans sa voix basse.

Emily sourit tristement puis baissa les yeux sur le sol, hochant la tête dans la défaite, «ça, c'est seulement si vous le décider.» elle se retourna et alla poser sa tasse de thé dans la cuisine.

Severus rouvrit ses yeux et expira lentement par la bouche. Il n'aime pas être sous tension comme ça. Les mots de la femme résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, c'est peut-être vrai après tout. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit à tout ça lui aussi ?

Il se retourna et observa comme Emily lissa sa chemise de nuit avec des mains tremblantes. Il se laissa sourire à la vue attendrissante mais le retira immédiatement quand elle le regarda à nouveau, «je vais aller me coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Severus.» Elle lui sourit puis partit en direction de la chambre à coucher.

Son cœur donna une embardée violente à la mention de son prénom qui roule tellement bien dans sa bouche. Il est rare qu'il autorise des personnes à l'appeler comme ça … Ses pieds l'embarquèrent vers l'avant avant qu'il ne réfléchisse, «attendez !»

Emily s'arrêta dans sa course et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, «oui ?» ses yeux le regardèrent à nouveau et son cœur courut plus vite dans sa poitrine. Severus se racla la gorge, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, leurs poitrines un pouce de l'autre. Il regarda ses lèvres et résista à l'envie pulsante de l'embrasser …

Severus fut surpris par cette nouvelle pensée. Jamais il n'avait imaginé ce genre de chose avant … Avant Lily. Toutes ses années passées à Poudlard, il voulait toujours savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime … Et maintenant, il se retrouve face à cette situation. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il l'entend dans ses oreilles, et que faire si elle n'accepte pas ? Ou que son visage se transforme en dégoût ? Il n'a jamais vraiment pris soin de son apparence, se trouvant biens d'autres meilleurs qualités. Mais maintenant ?

Emily rougit sous la contemplation de Severus. Les autres Mangemorts l'ont aussi regardée comme ça, sauf que là, c'est bien différent. Il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'inexplicable. L'homme devant elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Une grande nervosité la saisit et elle se lécha les lèvres dans l'angoisse, et maintenant ?

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se pencher et l'embrasser. Mais il recula et s'éloigna d'elle, le visage honteux, «bonne nuit.» puis il passa à côté d'elle et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Emily laissa sortir le souffle faible qu'elle tenait. Elle l'a vue, dans ses yeux sombres, la petite étincelle. Sa gorge se noua violemment en se souvenant de la proximité … Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se congédia à son tour pour un sommeil mouvementé.

oOoOoOoOo

Le jour suivant n'a pas montré de grandes différences que les précédents. La seule chose nouvelle était que Severus gardait presque toujours un petit sourire fantôme sur ses lèvres. Même quand ils sont sortis pour un voyage dans Diagon Aley.

Les passants les regardaient avec crainte, ne comprenant pas comment une si jolie fille traînait avec un homme comme ça. La plupart devait certainement connaître l'affiliation de Rogue en tant que partisan de Voldemort.

Mais au plus grand bonheur de Severus, Emily ne prêtait guère d'attention à tout ça. Elle se pavanait avec lui, les yeux pétillants face à tant de magie. On dirait presque un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, mais qui pouvait lui reprocher ?

Il devenait de plus en plus logique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait le sort d'oubliette pendant son séjour. Heureusement pour elle, sa magie interne n'a pas été complètement détruite. D'ici peu, elle pourra se racheter une nouvelle baguette et vivre une vie normale.

Quand la paire entra chez l'apothicaire, Severus se sentit sourire une nouvelle fois face à l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle se pavana dans le magasin, les yeux dardant tous les recoins de la pièce. Il avait besoin de matériel pour ses potions qu'il revend par la suite.

«Ah ! Bonjour Monsieur Rogue ! Heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps.» Le vieux vendeur s'écria de joie derrière son comptoir.

Severus lui hocha la tête en signe de salut, «il fut un temps effectivement.» répondit-il en levant un sourcil. Il déposa tout son matériel sur le bureau devant lui et attendit que le vendeur commence à compter.

Le vieil homme leva ses yeux pétillants vers le Maître des Potions après avoir remarqué la jolie blonde dans son magasin, «elle a l'air d'être une femme tout à fait charmante !» il l'avait vue entrer dans son magasin avec Severus.

Rogue ricana et récupéra ses sacs, «oui elle l'est.» c'était une réponse simple et rapide, mais toute la vérité en est sortie. Il salua le vendeur et récupéra Emily au passage.

Quand l'heure du midi sonna, les deux s'installèrent pour un repas au chaudron baveur. Cela faisait très longtemps que Severus n'y était pas retourné, près de trois ans. La serveuse apporta les plats commandés avec un sourire chaleureux et une touche d'amusement en direction d'Emily. La jeune femme regardait un autre sorcier assis à une table voisine apparemment occuper à essayer de retirer des petits elfes bleus de ses cheveux.

Une fois sortit, Severus décida de passer dans une boutique d'habille pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucun habille de son propre et cela commençait vraiment à affecter le Maître des Potions. Certes, certaines de ses propres tenues ont étés transfigurer en vêtements pour femme, mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser son esprit.

Emily tenta tout pour le dissuadé car elle n'avait pas d'argent et qu'il était impossible qu'il prenne sur son compte, mais Severus déclina et acheta les vêtements qu'elle aurait besoin. Cela lui a valu un autre câlin de la part de la femme et une nouvelle course de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Les achats achetés et les repas pris, Severus et Emily rentrèrent à nouveau à l'Impasse du Tisseur via le réseau cheminé à la plus grande joie de la femme.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire comme la magie est merveilleuse ! Et tout ce que vous m'avez achetés Severus ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! Mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre des tours de magies ? Ow s'il te plait !» Emily n'arrêta pas de jacasser comme une enfant, les yeux brillants.

Severus ricana et secoua doucement la tête, déposant son sac d'ingrédient sur la petite table de la cuisine. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas d'entendre sa joie de vivre, bien au contraire.

«Et m'apprendre les potions !» finit-elle dans un excès de joie. Elle se pencha en avant sur la table, attendant que Severus ne réponde à son offre. Elle mit ses mains à plat sur la surface plane et observa l'homme en noir devant elle.

Le sourcil de Rogue se leva et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, «apprendre les potions est un art que tout le monde ne possède pas.» Voyant l'expression d'Emily tomber légèrement, il poursuivit, «néanmoins, j'ose espérer que tu ne seras pas un cas désespérer.» un petit sourire en coin quand elle ragaillardit.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à son petit laboratoire au sous-sol, les bras chargés d'ingrédients qu'il déposa sur une petite table contre le mur, sous une fenêtre.

Le laboratoire de Severus n'avait rien de vraiment surprenant mise à part les bocaux contenant d'étranges choses à l'intérieur. Des piles de journaux faisaient également partis du décor morbide de la cave, juste à côté d'un bocal remplis d'œil. Avec une approche un peu plus distinguée, on pouvait remarquer que les yeux suivaient du regard.

Emily frissonna et serra un peu plus son gilet gris, «depuis combien de temps exercez-vous le métier ?» Demanda-t-elle en marchant doucement dans le petit espace restreint. Sur la table dans le coin de la pièce, juste en dessous de la petite fenêtre, un chaudron bouillait tranquillement d'une substance violette.

Severus ne tourna pas la tête de son travail, ses doigts travaillant sur une chauve-souris séchée, «depuis ma 5ème année à Poudlard. J'ai toujours aimé la science ultime des potions. Elles sont à la fois mystérieuses et dangereuses.»

Emily hocha pensivement la tête, les yeux scrutant la pièce, «je vois. Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça.» Son regard tomba sur un pot d'araignée.

Severus ne répondit pas comme il jeta une poignée de découpe de chauve-souris dans le chaudron déjà actif. Une fumée noire s'évapora immédiatement de la cuve et plongea la pièce dans le brouillard.

Emily toussa et essaya de retirer la fumer de son visage avec sa main. Cette pièce est beaucoup trop petite pour de telles expériences ! Il est étonnant que le Maître des Potions n'ait encore jamais eu de problèmes de santés, ou le fait-il ? Maintenant elle comprend mieux pourquoi ses cheveux ont un aspect gras ...

La fumée se dissipa quand d'un coup de baguette, Severus ouvrit en oscillant battant la petite fenêtre dans le coin. Une odeur de bruler s'éleva dans l'air quelques instants avant de disparaître comme si de rien était.

Emily déglutit, «que faites-vous comme potion exactement ?» Elle se rapprocha de l'homme et regarda par-dessus son épaule, curieuse de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Severus se raidit quand il sentit la présence de la femme mais finit par répondre dans sa voix normale, «potion contre les effets du sort endoloris.» Il prit un doigt de mort vivant et le hacha rapidement.

Les sourcils d'Emily se froncèrent et elle leva les yeux vers son visage tourné, «vous pensez en avoir besoin n'est-ce pas ?» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, connaissant trop bien la douleur du sort.

Une fois de plus, l'homme ne répondit pas comme il jeta les morceaux dans le chaudron. Cette fois-ci, la fumée était d'une couleur verte mais non épaisse.

Quand il eut finit de brasser la potion, Severus se retourna les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le dos contre le petit bureau, examinant du regard la femme à quelques centimètres. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ouvertement, mais il craint le prochain rendez-vous avec son Maître. Il sait très bien que ses "amis" Mangemorts ont inventés une histoire de toutes pièces dans le but de le faire passer pour l'idiot.

Emily baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, sachant déjà la réponse rien que par le regard de l'homme, «je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans un tel pétrin ... » Elle passa plusieurs fois ses mains contre ses bras.

Severus arrêta de la regarder avec scepticisme et à la place, il laissa un petit sourire orné son visage. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Etrangement, cela ne lui dérange plus du tout cette drôle de sensation. Il se racla la gorge puis s'exprima doucement, «vous n'êtes en aucun cas la responsable de quoi que ce soit.»

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas l'air de la réconforter d'avantages, Severus changea de tactique, «voulez-vous m'aider pour le prochain brassage ?»

Les yeux d'Emily s'illuminèrent et elle sourit gentiment, «oui, cela sonne vraiment bien.» Elle retira ses mains de ses bras et se redressa dans sa posture, attendant les ordres.

Severus ne pouvait pas nier la petite fierté grandissante en lui. Il aime enseigner sa passion aux gens qui respectent l'art des potions. Cette femme avait déjà lu deux livres sous le prétexte qu'elle était curieuse. Elle lui rappel de lui-même à un âge propice. Malheureusement, son engouement pour les potions n'a jamais été la bienvenue à la maison. Chaque fois qu'il voulait expérimenter, il devait le faire à l'école, en cachette.

Effaçant les souvenirs de sa tête, Severus se laissa un petit peu plus sourire et attrapa l'avant-bras d'Emily pour la conduire devant lui, face au bureau. Il attrapa une poignée d'écailles d'homme lézard et les positionna sur la planche, «alors tout d'abord il faut retirer l'épine.» Sa voix résonna tranquillement dans le dos d'Emily.

Il ramassa un couteau et le donna dans les mains nerveuses de la femme. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Severus et poussa lentement la pointe du couteau dans une écaille.

«Il suffit de le faire comme ça.» Il posa sa main sur celle fébrile d'Emily et coupa le reste de l'écaille, répétant plusieurs fois le mouvement. Les joues d'Emily ont tournées une belle nuance rose à la proximité si soudaine. Elle pouvait sentir chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur contre son dos. Fermant doucement les yeux, elle continua de savourer le contact.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment n'est autre que ses ingrédients. Il est normal qu'elle hésite à découper, c'est ses premiers débuts. Une fois le hachage terminé, il s'éloigna et récupéra un chaudron noir vide. Il le plaça à coter de l'autre sur la petite table et y versa un peu d'eau dedans suivit des écailles. Le barbotage commença lentement et bientôt une petite fumée s'évapora.

La pièce s'éclaircit à nouveau d'un coup de baguette du Maître des Potions. Emily déglutit mais n'arrêta jamais d'observer Severus. Il est vraiment dans son élément, c'est beau à regarder. L'homme revint vite derrière elle et se pencha en avant pour y déposer une espèce de créature gluante.

«Il faut faire attention à la tête, elle peut être dangereuse.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante. Il rattrapa son couteau et posa la main d'Emily de retour sous la sienne, lui montrant le mouvement à reproduire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la potion barbotait tranquillement dans son coin. Severus regarda fièrement ce qu'ils venaient de réaliser à deux. Chaque nouvelle potion réussite est un succès pour lui. Quand Emily lui posait des questions, sa voix prenait une excitation en elle et il s'empressa de lui expliquer, à son plus grand plaisir.

Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de siffler de douleur quand une de ses cicatrices du dos se rouvrit. C'est le seul endroit où elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sans l'aide de quelqu'un, mais avec la réticence de l'homme les premiers jours, elle n'a plus demandée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pieds quand le Maître des Potions finit une explication complexe. La voyant agir comme ça, il se demandait ce qui était erronée.

Severus se pencha en avant et leva un sourcil curieux, «est-ce que vous allez bien ?» Il pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas d'après son regard de douleur. Il se sentit soudainement très stupide d'avoir posé cette question.

Emily sursauta un peu mais hocha rapidement la tête, «oui oui ! Je suis navrée je pensais à quelque chose ...» Évidement, c'était un mensonge et comme elle se tortillait, il pouvait deviner qu'elle était dans la douleur.

Severus roula ses yeux et soupira, «laissez-moi voir.» son ton ne laissait place à aucun argument. Il tendit sa main et posa son autre main sur sa hanche, un vent d'irritation en lui.

«Non mais vraiment ce n'est rien …» Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge à l'éblouissement de l'homme devant elle. Enfin, elle se résigna de poursuivre et se tourna dos à lui ou une ligne de sang avait traversé son gilet gris.

Les mains de Severus étaient immédiatement en action. Il ouvrit une armoire de potion et en y sortit deux fioles de couleurs bleues nuits. Il attrapa des bandages puis se positionna juste derrière Emily. Ses doigts retirèrent délicatement le gilet, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne la blesse pas d'avantage, puis il atteint pour sa chemise.

Un petit hoquet de douleur l'arrêta dans ses mouvements et pendant un instant, il crut voir des larmes tomber sur le sol. Il reprit plus soigneusement son travail jusqu'à voir la totalité de son dos, la chemise tombant nonchalamment au sol avec son choc.

Le dos de la femme jonchait de plusieurs cicatrices pour la plupart déjà fermées, mais il restait encore une ligne rouge colère qui traverse toute la belle peau pâle. Une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité frappa Severus, il aurait dû lui demander ! Il aurait dû faire un peu plus attention à cela ! Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans son aide ! Une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui rappela que c'était de sa faute …

Ravalent son orgueil, Severus déboucha la première fiole et la lui tendit, «c'est une potion qui aidera votre corps contre la fièvre et celle-ci boostera vos défenses immunitaires et les infections.» il donna la deuxième fiole. Sur le coup il se sentait vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir fait attention à ça plus tôt, cela pourrait être encore plus grave !

Emily prit les deux fioles et les buts d'une traite, un petit gémissement de dégoût. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit à travers sa grimace de douleur, «merci.»

Severus hocha sèchement la tête puis attrapa une pommade qu'il appliqua soigneusement dans le dos de la femme blessée. Au premier contact, elle tressaillit et glapit, alors il ralentit son rythme et baissa sa pression. Ses doigts passèrent doucement sur la longue ligne rouge de colère, son visage sombre de regrets.

Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il avait complètement oublié de vérifier les vieilles blessures. Habituellement, il devait soigner ses propres blessures, pas les autres. Rogue déglutit puis se racla la gorge, encore cette culpabilité en lui.

Emily ferma les yeux et souffla doucement par la bouche, appréciant la pommade sur sa blessure. Elle a tout de suite sentit la fraîcheur et l'apaisement. De plus, les doigts de l'homme sont parfaitement habilles et tendre contre sa peau.

Severus continua de masser la ligne rouge colère, l'esprit occuper ailleurs. Il frotta encore un petit moment puis inconsciemment, sa main se décala un peu plus loin et près du cou de la femme, sur une autre cicatrice un peu plus ancienne. Il traça les contours, sentant la rugosité sous ses doigts. Chaque cicatrice raconte une autre histoire et d'après la tailles de celles-ci, rien de bien.

Emily sentit immédiatement le changement de trajectoire de la main de Severus. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se laissa sourire timidement, appréciant le toucher contre son cou. Même si c'était contre une autre de ses horribles cicatrices. Une petite larme silencieuse s'échappa de ses yeux et tomba sur le sol, elle est tellement brisée …

Enfin, Severus récupéra le bandage et le fixa contre la plaie dans le dos, «voilà, votre dos ne devrait plus vous faire mal à présent.»

Emily hocha la tête et sécha ses yeux contre ses doigts, «encore merci pour l'aide.» Elle se baissa et reprit sa chemise et son gilet.

C'est là que Severus vit qu'elle n'avait plus de vêtement. Une petite honte se déversa sur lui à cette constatation. Il était tellement consterné par ce qu'il à vue dans son dos qu'il n'avait pas fait attention en enlevant ses vêtements … Une petite rougeur se répandit sur ses joues blêmes et il se racla la gorge, «vous êtes la bienvenue.»

Elle lui sourit sciemment et renfila son haut puis son gilet. Severus jeta un sort qui retira tout le sang sur ses habilles, gagnant une fois de plus un autre brillant sourire de reconnaissance. Son cœur se souleva brutalement et il dû regarder ailleurs pour calmer sa course.

Une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle était à nouveau décente, Severus se tourna vers son chaudron avec le mélange conçu contre les effets du Doloris. _Il doit encore mettre le liquide en flacons avant la nuit ou sinon elle risque de-_ Il ne termina pas sa pensée comme il sentit une main dans son dos, sur son omoplate. Un souffle rauque sortit de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Il est beaucoup trop tendu !

Emily avait très bien sentit son regard sur elle et curieusement, cela lui plaisait. Une immense tension régnait maintenant dans la pièce. L'homme semblait très tendu et l'évitait du regard, a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un froncement de sourcil, elle posa une main sur son dos.

La réaction n'était pas celle attendue. Severus tressaillit et laissa glisser la fiole vide d'entre ses doigts et sur le sol, un souffle lourd sortant de ses poumons. Par reflexe, elle retira immédiatement sa main de lui et se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verres, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en colère !

Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être touché. Il a horreur de ça. Sa terrible enfance avec son père lui a fait haïr le contact humain. Seule Lily pouvait le toucher et encore, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Son souffle aplanit doucement quand il entendit les brisures de verres être déplacer à ses pieds. Il sortit de sa transe et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emily, «non attendez, laissez-moi faire.» dit-il doucement dans sa voix grave.

Il se baissa à son niveau et récupéra les bouts de verres des mains de la jeune femme, ignorant sa protestation. Il ressortit sa baguette noire et fit disparaître les bouts de verres. Heureux avec son travail, il redressa la tête pour se relever mais se trouva impuissant à le faire. Emily n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son propre visage et ses yeux se perdirent en elle.

A chaque fois qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, il se sent comme aspiré … Par Merlin sa beauté commence à le rendre fou. Dès qu'il est proche d'elle il a l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser … Chose qu'il ne fera jamais, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment combattre ce sentiment de plus en plus croissant de votre poitrine quand vous savez que c'est foutu, vous avez perdu la bataille ? Il le sait maintenant.

Emily était dans le même combat que lui mais avec moins de résistance. Ses sentiments amoureux pour lui ne cessent de croître de jour en jour. Elle voudrait lui prouver qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, lui montrer qu'il a le droit, lui aussi, de vivre une vie normale. La seule chose qui la retient, c'est la photo de la femme rousse, sur le bureau. Il semblait l'aimer de tout son âme, elle l'a vue dans ses yeux quand il avait parlé d'elle la fois du Whisky pur feu. Ce simple retour en arrière lui fait terriblement mal.

Severus supprima toutes ses pensées contradictoires et l'image de Lily dans son esprit puis se rapprocha d'Emily, il veut l'embrasser. Son cœur bourdonne dans ses oreilles et sa respiration est peu profonde et saccadée. Il est dans un désir profond …

Avant même que Severus ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la marque sur son avant-bras brûla atrocement. Il se retira immédiatement d'Emily avec un sifflement de douleur et serra son bras dans l'inconfort, les yeux plissés dangereusement.

Emily s'éloigna de lui, le regard horrifié, «que ce passe-t-il ?» elle approcha sa main pour le toucher mais Severus la repoussa avec un grognement, ne pouvant pas parler à travers la douleur. Il prit quelques souffles courts puis rouvrit les yeux quand la douleur s'atténua doucement.

«Il m'appel.» dit-il après quelques instants de silence.

Les mots coulèrent dans le cerveau d'Emily et son expression changea de choc à l'horreur. Elle posa sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son sanglot, il va se faire punir … A cause d'elle.

Severus se leva en tremblant, sa main serrant fortement son avant-bras avec la marque sombre. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a jamais appelé aussi froidement.

Emily se leva elle aussi et tendit ses mains devant elle, hésitante à toucher l'homme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Si jamais il y va, elle n'est pas sûre de le revoir. Vaincue, elle baissa les yeux au sol et pleura silencieusement, les sourcils froncés dans la douleur.

Severus tituba jusqu'à elle et tira son menton vers le haut, un petit sourire rassurant, «je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.» il passa son pouce sur ses joues humides et continua de la regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait se souvenir de son visage dans les détails. Maintenant il le sait, aux portes de l'enfer, il sait qu'il l'aime comme il a aimé Lily Evans Potter.

La lèvre inférieure d'Emily trembla et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle fondit dans la poitrine de l'homme et le serra fortement à la taille, «ne meurt pas s'il te plait …» ses mots coulèrent doucement dans les oreilles de Severus. Ils étaient remplis de terreur et de douleur.

Severus entoura ses bras autour d'elle et frotta doucement son dos, sa joue reposante sur sa tête. Dans un autre moment, il l'aurait gentiment repoussé, mais là il n'a tout simplement pas le courage … Et il apprécie énormément son corps contre le sien. Il est heureux de l'avoir compris à cet instant, l'ombre d'un vrai sourire sur sa bouche.

Il tira la femme de sa poitrine et la regarda sévèrement dans les yeux, «ne sort pas d'ici ! Si quelqu'un entre par effraction, cache-toi dans mon laboratoire et verrouille la porte !» Bien-sûr il faisait allusion à ses confrères Mangemorts … Ne sait-on jamais avec eux.

Emily hocha furieusement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux nerveusement. Severus rompit le contact puis se retourna et monta les escaliers. Il attrapa sa cape noire et la jeta sur ses épaules, ses pensées remplis par le visage triste et angoisser d'Emily.

Juste un moment avant qu'il ne jette la poudre de cheminée qui l'enverrais vers Voldemort, Severus se jura qu'il reviendra, juste pour elle.

oOoOoOoOo

Les pas de Severus résonnèrent dans l'immense manoir sombre. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber à l'extérieur et il sera un peu plus son manteau autour de lui contre la morsure du froid de l'hiver. Avant qu'il ne pousse la lourde porte vers la salle principale, il mit en place son masque impassible.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna lentement quand Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il cacha sa baguette dans son manteau et s'exprima lentement, «ah Severus, je commençais à avoir des doutes sur ta venue. Viens, approche.» sa voix semblait naïve, mais Severus sait très bien que c'est du bluff.

Il arriva à hauteur de son Maître et se mit à un genou devant lui, tête basse, «Mon Seigneur.» Bien évidemment les autres Mangemorts, ou la pluparts d'entre eux sont également présent dans la pièce, en particulier MacNair et Goyle qui sont flagrants à lui. Severus se retint de grogner à eux, cela ne va pas être facile …

Voldemort ne donna pas l'autorisation à Severus de se relever. Il tourna autour de lui, les yeux lui fixant l'arrière de la tête dans le mépris, «je suis un peu dérouté Severus, je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi.» commença-t-il dans une voix normale.

«Tes amis ici présents m'ont dit que tu avais jeté mon cadeau à la rue, est-ce vrai Severus ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix mortellement basse.

Rogue ne releva pas la tête mais répondit sans hésitation, «oui Mon Seigneur.» il devait attendre l'approbation de son Maître pour expliquer la situation au risque de se prendre un hexagon cuisant.

Un petit rire éclata le silence, «et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Pourtant, elle est plus que satisfaisante.» cette petite touche d'humour sombre reçu quelques rires provenant des autres Mangemorts.

Severus réfléchis avant de répondre, «je me suis énervé contre elle, Mon Seigneur.» mieux vaut dire la vérité, quoi qu'il arrive cela ne changera plus rien. Un petit coup d'œil vers MacNair et Goyle et il savait ce qu'il l'attendait.

Voldemort siffla et s'arrêta de tourner autour de Severus, «je suis profondément déçu. Je pensais que tu avais le sens du partage …» il faisait référence aux deux autres Mangemorts pouffant de rire dans leur coin.

La colère et le dégoût de Severus augmenta d'un cran mais il resta calme à l'extérieur. Il ne doit surtout pas montrer ce qu'il pense ou sa peine sera d'autant plus forte. Alors il attendit les prochaines paroles de son Maître qui n'arrivèrent jamais.

«Crucio !»

La tête de Rogue bascula en arrière et tout son corps se mit à trembler par série de spasme. La douleur est vraiment atroce …. C'est comme s'il était attaqué par plusieurs lames tranchantes. Il ferma la bouche et se concentra pour ne pas laisser couler un seul bruit hors de lui, il ne veut pas voir le plaisir maladif chez ses confrères Mangemorts devant un tel châtiment.

Après plusieurs secondes qui ressemblaient à des minutes, le sort fut lever et son corps arrêta de trembler. Severus laissa sortir un souffle qu'il tenait et croula sur ses deux genoux, les mains encore tremblantes.

«Je ne comprends pas Severus …» Déclara une fois de plus Voldemort d'une voix mitigée. Il regarda autour de lui et leva ses bras aux autres Mangemorts, un regard confus, «je fais preuve de bonté et vous n'êtes pas fichus de faire pareil !» sa voix sonnait extrêmement fausse.

Il se dirigea lentement en face de MacNair et Goyle, son visage prêt des leurs. Il les examina longuement avec scepticisme puis s'écarta une fois de plus en baissant les yeux sur Severus, «tu vois Severus, je n'arrête pas d'essayer de faire un monde parfait sans débordement. Un monde de sang pur ou tout est permis.» Il leva le bras dramatiquement, Nagini serpentant autour de ses jambes.

Severus cacha son souffle rauque du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il essayait de récupérer le plus possible de force de vie avant d'avoir un nouveau sort de l'impardonnable jeter sur lui. Il devait admettre que les résolutions de son Seigneur son extrêmement bizarres dites comme ça.

«Ramène-moi la fille Severus.»

Le sang de Rogue se glaça instantanément dans ses veines et ses yeux s'agrandirent, «prenez-moi en échange de la fille Mon Seigneur ! » il cria immédiatement en retour, le visage lever vers son Maître. Il n'allait certainement pas lui rendre Emily ! Pas après tout ça !

Les Mangemorts arrêtèrent subitement de rire tandis que le mage noir se retourna doucement vers Severus. Le grand serpent rampa entre les jambes du Maître des Potions, un long sifflement d'avertissement.

«Tu serais donc prêt à sacrifier ta vie contre cette misérable ?» Voldemort cracha méchamment ses mots, les yeux rouges toujours fixés sur le corps de l'homme à genoux.

C'est une très bonne question. Est-il prêt à risquer sa vie pour une femme qu'il ne connait même pas ? La réponse est claire dans son esprit, «oui, Maître.» Et une petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres, Lily avait raison. L'amour fait faire des choses impossibles.

Voldemort laissa couler un nouveau long silence tendu dans la salle puis se tourna vers Lucius, «Lucius, à toi l'honneur je t'en prie.» il se baissa doucement en avant et indiqua Severus sur le sol avec sa baguette.

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy regardèrent entre ceux de son Seigneur et ceux de Severus. Il déglutit bruyamment, n'aimant pas l'idée de jeter un sort sur son confrère mais il est obligé de le faire. Alors il leva la baguette et cria un hexagone cuisant sur le Maître des Potions.

Le sort frappa la poitrine de Severus et une sensation de brûlure horrible l'envahit sur tout le corps. Il ferma immédiatement la bouche et serra ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils devinrent blancs. La douleur est presque insupportable …

Voldemort sourit grandement et siffla sous son souffle, «MacNair ! Goyle ! A vous !» il leva la main et fit signe à eux. Bellatrix Lestrange tenait à peine sur ses pieds, elle voulait tellement faire partit des gens qui jette des sorts ! Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui permettra pas alors elle resta en retrait et observa la scène.

Les hexagons fusillèrent sur Severus. Il était frappé de tous les côtés par Goyle et MacNair. Bien-sûr qu'ils prendraient un réel plaisir à le faire, il les avait empêché de toucher à Emily ce soir-là. Il se sentait presque une once de sympathie pour eux. Qui ne voudrait pas d'une si jolie femme ?

Des cloques apparurent sur les mains de Severus et bientôt il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses cris d'agonies. La pièce sombra dans des hurlements de douleurs qui n'ont fait qu'accentuer la joie des deux Mangemorts persécuteurs.

Après une longue séance de torture, Voldemort leva la main pour qu'ils arrêtent, malgré leur envie de poursuivre. Il tourna autour du corps sanglant de Severus, un œil critique à sa forme. Enfin, il se baissa près de sa tête et murmura, «c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive Severus.»

Le Mangemort aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, il acquisa simplement à son Seigneur avec un gémissement peiner. Il n'est pas tellement sûr que sa punition était mérité … Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi son Seigneur avait l'air si en colère contre lui. Mais surement que MacNair et Goyle ont dû dire des choses vraiment intéressantes enrobées dans un mensonge.

Voldemort siffla une dernière fois dans la colère puis se releva en un tourbillon de cape noir, marchant en direction de ses chambres personnelles suivit de Nagini.

Les Mangemorts soupirèrent tous de soulagement et commencèrent à parler entre eux sur les récentes activités qu'ils ont faits. Lucius les ignora et s'approcha de Severus, «est ce que ça va ?» une question stupide, certes, mais il devait la posée. Il ne voulait pas participer à son châtiment en premier lieu.

Severus grogna bas dans sa gorge et attrapa le bras tendu de Lucius dans une poigne de mort. Il n'arrivera surement pas jusqu'à la cheminée sans son aide. Il se hissa sur ses genoux tremblants et marcha doucement avec Lucius en dehors de la salle.

oOoOoOoOo

Emily leva les yeux vers la vieille horloge sur le mur, il est près de deux heures du matin. Un long soupire inquiet s'échappa de ses lèvres et une main pâle se positionna contre son front. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressent bat des niveaux. Rogue n'est toujours pas revenue de sa réunion avec les Mangemorts. A peine était-il parti qu'une lourde atmosphère écrasante s'abattit sur elle.

Elle poussa un grand soupire tremblant puis retira sa main quand l'horloge sonna. La maison est affreusement calme et la neige tombe tranquillement à l'extérieur. Ses yeux tombèrent dans les flammes rouges vivantes dans la cheminée, tirant ses jambes sous elle.

Elle n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là-bas. Elle-même était souvent sujette à des séances de tortures inoubliables. L'agonie du doloris ou encore du crucio est trop fraîche dans son esprit. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, sa poitrine douloureuse aux nombreux souvenirs horribles. Combien aurait-elle encore souffert si Severus ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile ?

Emily se demanda encore comment faire pour le remercier de son acte d'héroïsme. Comment peut-il avoir si peu d'estime de soi ? Ne se rend-t-il pas compte à quel point c'est un homme brave ? Personne ne lui avait montré autant de bonté avant lui, personne. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaisse, c'est de loin le plus courageux.

Une voiture moldu passa dans la rue en face de la maison, les phares éclairant l'intérieur de la pièce à son passage. Emily poussa un autre soupir et regarda une fois de plus l'horloge en face d'elle, angoisser comme jamais.

Un pop bruyant venant de la cuisine la secoua un peu de surprise. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait du petit elfe de maison, «bonsoir Maîtresse !» déclara Shiny après avoir regardé autour de la pièce pour tout signe de vie.

Emily sourit faiblement et lui hocha la tête, «bonsoir à vous.»

Le petit elfe s'approcha d'elle et la regarda curieusement, «où est Maître Rogue ?» demanda-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

«Il-il est à l'une de ses réunions avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort.» le petit elfe tressaillit à l'appellation du démon, les mains se tordant nerveusement. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec de grands yeux bleus puis se précipita à la cave sans un mot.

Emily la suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se rassit un peu plus profondément dans le canapé et attendit une fois de plus devant la chaleur de la cheminée, reprenant son incessante inquiétude qui lui ronge l'estomac.

Shiny réapparut avec un pop bruyant dans le salon, les bras chargés de potions et de bandages. Elle les posa soigneusement sur la petite table de la cuisine puis disparu une nouvelle fois.

Il fallut attendre encore une heure pour que la cheminée passe du rouge au vert. Emily sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds quand le corps de Severus frappa violemment le sol avec un bruit sourd.

«Severus !» elle se précipita à ses côtés, les larmes lui brouillant doucement la vue dans l'horreur absolu. Le corps de l'homme était couvert de brûlures et d'écorchures multiples et il tremblait. Des petits gémissements peinés sortent de sa bouche et ses yeux restent fermement fermer. Emily ferma la bouche et se pencha un peu en avant pour écouter sa respiration, elle est laborieuse. Elle posa une main douce sur son bras et sentit son pouls, il bat mais faiblement.

D'un bond, Emily releva la tête et cria, «Shiny !»

Le petit elfe apparut rapidement et prit conscience de la situation délicate. Elle sauta sur ses petits pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine, déboucha plusieurs fioles colorées puis se précipita à côté de son Maitre.

La main d'Emily ne se retira pas du bras du Maître des Potions alors qu'elle regardait impuissante l'elfe donner les potions à Severus. Ses larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement au bas de ses joues pâles, le sentiment impuissant assourdissant dans sa poitrine.

«Il faut l'emmener dans sa chambre !» Shiny déclara après lui avoir attribuée les potions. Elle claqua les doigts et le corps de Severus plana dans les airs et direction sa chambre à coucher, Emily suivant de près. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Shiny déposa l'homme au-dessus des draps. Un autre claquement de doigt et les bandages suivirent très rapidement dans la pièce.

Emily resta à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur le visage transpirant de Severus. Son expression ne reflète que la douleur et des petits tremblements le frappent continuellement. Elle a immédiatement reconnue les effets du doloris.

Le petit elfe travaillait rapidement sur les brûlures de Severus et Emily se doutait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle soignait son Maître. Shiny dépouilla sa robe noire et exposa sa poitrine amochée. Emily claqua une main contre sa bouche dans le choc et l'horreur.

Il n'y a plus une seule parcelle de peau qui n'est pas amochées. L'ensemble de sa poitrine est un amas de zébrures et de brûlures qui montent jusqu'à son cou. Shiny pensa doucement mais soigneusement chaque blessure puis appliqua un peu de pommade sur chacune d'elles. Bientôt, le sang arrêta de couler et le corps de Severus stoppa lentement de trembler.

Emily resta silencieusement assise sur le sol à côté du lit, les yeux sur le travail de l'elfe. Tout ce temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de prier pour qu'il se rétablisse correctement. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à y croire les nombres de blessures qu'il a obtenu à cause d'elle … C'est révoltant. Pourtant dans sa culpabilité écrasante, Emily ressentit beaucoup d'amour. Qui aurait fait ça pour elle ?

Shiny soupira de contentement une fois son travail finit. Elle s'essuya le front puis récupéra les serviettes ensanglantées, «pfiou ! J'ai enfin fini ! Maître Rogue devrait être sur pieds d'ici deux jours je pense.» C'était effrayant dans la façon qu'elle le disait laissa supposer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revint dans cet état-là.

Emily déglutit et leva les yeux vers le petit elfe, «je vous remercie Shiny, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui et pour moi… » Une petite larme glissa de son œil et sur le sol. Elle se sent tellement déchirer, tellement impuissante … Il ne méritait pas tout ça.

Shiny s'approcha d'Emily et posa une main ridée sur son avant-bras, «ne vous inquiétez pas Maîtresse, il ira mieux d'ici peu.» elle lui sourit gentiment puis tapota à plusieurs reprise son épaule.

Emily ne trouva pas sa voix alors elle hocha simplement la tête, le regard baisser au sol. Shiny remarqua cela, «vous savez, Maître Rogue se soucie beaucoup de vous. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Maître à souffert la plus grosse partie de sa vie, alors accordez-lui un peu de temps ?» elle demanda avec une touche d'espoir.

Les yeux d'Emily se levèrent dans ceux de Shiny puis sur le visage passif du Maître des Potions, «oui Shiny, je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout cela est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne serait pas à l'agonie dans ce lit.» ses mots moururent doucement dans sa gorge, le visage accablé.

Shiny sourit d'avantage, «raison de plus qui me pousse à croire qu'il vous aime beaucoup.» elle cligna de l'œil à Emily puis claqua des doigts et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Emily soupira et posa sa tête contre le matelas à côté du bras de Severus. Pourquoi les petits elfes de maison sont si incroyablement intelligents ?

oOoOoOoOo

Emily se réveilla aux premières lueurs du matin. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre et sur la moitié du lit devant elle. Elle redressa la tête et vérifia immédiatement l'homme couché.

Il n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, sa poitrine montant et descendant à un rythme régulier. Ses yeux traînèrent sur la poitrine bandée de Severus. La plupart des bandages sont d'une couleur rouge/brunâtre, un signe qu'ils doivent être changés rapidement.

Emily attrapa la bobine de bandes blanches ainsi que le ciseau posé sur la commode puis se mit au travail. Normalement, elle aurait dû attendre le retour de Shiny, mais le voir dans cet état pitoyable est trop insupportable. Alors soigneusement elle coupa les bandes sales et remis de nouvelles par-dessus, espérant que le petit elfe ne sera pas contrarié.

Une fois fini, elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise adossée contre le mur avec un soupir fatigué. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormie de la nuit et la fatigue se fait vraiment ressentir, peut-être un peu plus de sommeil serait l'idéal ? En accord avec sa pensée, Emily sombra dans un sommeil léger.

Mais son sommeil fut de courte durée comme la cheminée dans le salon éclata dans des flammes vertes, un intrus. Emily sauta sur ses pieds et courut à la porte. Et maintenant ? Elle n'a ni baguette, ni sort pour se défendre. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et elle passa sa tête dans le couloir pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas un danger depuis qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché, elle ouvrit pleinement la porte et se dirigea vers lui, un soupir sortant de ses lèvres. Elle frotta ses cheveux en désordres et entra dans le salon, «bonjour .»

L'homme blond se tourna complètement vers elle et leva un sourcil, sa canne fermement dans sa main gauche, «bonjour Emily, je vois que vous êtes bien.» il ne sourit pas, mais il avait l'air vraiment concerné.

«Oui, je suis beaucoup mieux depuis que m'a amené chez lui.» elle ne voulait pas utiliser le prénom du Maître des Potions en présence d'autres Mangemorts. Bien que l'homme blond ne lui ait jamais fait de mal, elle reste tout de même sur ses gardes.

Un sourcil se leva et Lucius pencha la tête sur le côté, «vraiment ?» dit-il avec scepticisme, un brin d'irritation, «sait-tu pourquoi Severus est dans cet état-là ?»

Les sourcils d'Emily se froncèrent doucement et elle bafouilla, «o-oui, je crois que j'ai compris.» Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, honteuse devant le Mangemort.

Lucius sourit mesquinement et tournoya sa canne dans ses doigts, «le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a réclamer, mais Severus si est opposé car il estimait que ta vie avait plus d'importance que la sienne.» il y avait là une touche de venin dans sa voix.

Les yeux d'Emily se relevèrent dans les gris de Malfoy, surprise, «je … L'ignorais.» elle se maudit intérieurement d'être si peu éloquente. Pourquoi se sent elle si intimidée ? Et les nouvelles qu'elle vient d'apprendre, c'est juste impensable, Severus n'aurait jamais fait ça, ou bien ? Doit-t-elle lui faire confiance avec ses paroles ?

«Humpf, je m'en doute.» dit-il d'une voix traînante, ses yeux flagrants à Emily. Il resserra sa prise sur sa canne puis posa le bas à nouveau sur le sol, «comment va-t-il ?» demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la collection de bibelots posés sur la cheminée.

«Il se repose en ce moment même. Il … Doit reprendre des forces. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose, ?» Les mains d'Emily se tordirent nerveusement devant elle, la présence de l'homme blond devient de plus en plus insupportable. C'est peut-être la façon qu'il a de la regarder avec dégoût à peine contenu.

Lucius ne répondit pas comme il traça un doigt sur une vieille photo. Mais alors qu'Emily se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine, il brandit sa baguette et attrapa la femme par le devant de la chemise, son visage à un pouce du sien, «si vous lui avez jeté un sort, je vais vous tuer de mes propres mains, est-ce clair ?» il siffla tranquillement, les yeux dans la fureur.

Emily glapit de surprise mais referma la bouche, étonné du changement brutale chez l'homme habituellement calme. Elle laissa sortir un souffle faible mais ne baissa pas les yeux, que voulait-il dire par un sort ? La confusion sur son visage semblait suffire à Lucius pour poursuivre, «je sens qu'il est attaché à vous, je le vois dans sa façon d'agir, mais c'est impossible … Il en aime une autre !» Il claqua durement à son visage.

Cette fois, le regard d'Emily s'assombrit et elle se redressa un peu plus, «et alors ? Cette femme ne semble pas l'aimer en retour, donc pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit à une nouvelle chance ? Moi j'ai des sentiments pour lui et il les retournes pour moi.» elle accentua le dernier mot dans le même sifflement que Malfoy.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder longuement dans les yeux avec un éblouissement puis Lucius la lâcha, un ricanement sortant de lui, «je doute qu'il sera vraiment amoureux de vous un jour. Après tout, il va souffrir toute sa vie si vous rester ici.» Il entendit le souffle court d'Emily derrière lui et il sourit encore plus.

«Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui a été touchée par tant d'hommes ? Et de plus, qui n'est même pas capable de se défendre toute seule.» en disant cela, il se retourna et la regarda de haut en bas d'une façon hautaine.

Les yeux d'Emily se brouillèrent de larmes, les mots piquent comme un couteau qui lui transperce le cœur. Elle prit quelques pas en arrières mais Lucius se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, les yeux sur elle, «Severus est encore jeune, mais je doute que ça soit un homme qui veut une vie partagée, encore moins avec quelqu'un comme vous. Il est mon ami et un Mangemort fidèle, et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir aux mains de mes amis plus longtemps à cause de vous.» Un sourire se plaça une fois de plus sur sa bouche.

Emily ne répondit pas à l'attaque, car elle savait au fond d'elle que c'est exactement ce qu'il se passera. Elle était destinée à vivre une vie de peur depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a recueilli. Lucius ricana une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse les flammes vertes, il se retourna vers elle, «si vraiment vous l'aimez, vous disparaitrez de sa vie.» puis il disparut.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle attendit ici, dans le salon, mais il semblait comme des heures. Tout son corps est figé et sa vision brouillée. Malgré les multiples sentiments amoureux qu'elle éprouve, le respect et la peur, elle ne peut se résoudre à lui donner raison. Tant qu'elle reste ici, l'homme dans la pièce d'à côté sera en danger de mort.

à vue juste, elle doit disparaître de la vie de Severus Rogue.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus ne savait pas où il était mais dès que sa conscience reprit le dessus, la douleur éclata dans tout son corps. Son visage se chiffonna et un petit sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente affluent son esprit brumeux. Il se souvient de tout à présent …

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut accueillis par la lumière du soleil. Il grogna et chiffonna son visage dans l'irritation et la douleur. Il ne peut pas bouger, son corps lui fait trop mal. Il ne peut même plus se souvenir de quand était la dernière fois où il eut une raclée de la sorte. Peut-être n'est-ce jamais arriver après tout.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que la forme endormie d'Emily séjournait sur une chaise dans l'ombre de la pièce, non loin de son lit. Son beau visage est paisible mais il pouvait voir des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Un étrange sentiment l'engourdie. Elle était tellement inquiète pour lui ? Sa poitrine se gonfla de chaleur.

Un autre gémissement s'échappa de lui, par Merlin, qu'il a mal partout. Sa tête se sent comme si elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il devra faire quelque chose pour prouver à son Seigneur qu'il n'était pas un fragile, sinon il risque de recevoir d'autres punitions de ce genre.

Severus retomba facilement dans un sommeil profond.

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Emily se réveilla une fois de plus après un terrible cauchemar. Elle sursauta sur la chaise et regarda autour d'elle complètement paniquée. Sa respiration se calma doucement quand elle prit conscience de son environnement, elle est toujours dans la chambre avec Severus.

Très rapidement elle se calma en prenant de grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés. Les images de son horrible rêve sont encore bien trop fraîches dans son esprit. Elle était de retour dans les mains de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts … Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

L'odeur de la nourriture la ramena immédiatement sur terre. Il y avait là, posé sur la petite commode à côté du lit, un plateau de nourriture avec une note sur le dessus. Emily l'attrapa et lut qu'il s'agissait de Shiny.

 _Vous avez besoin de forces Maîtresse !_

 _Shiny_

Emily gloussa doucement à la petite note gribouillée du petit elfe, c'est plutôt étonnant de voir un elfe écrire. Sans attendre, elle prit le plateau de nourriture et mangea la délicieuse soupe de légumes et le pain qui l'accompagne. Tout en mangeant calmement, Emily observa le corps raide de Rogue.

L'homme respire dans un rythme régulier et ses pansements ont étés changer, surement quand elle dormait encore. Sa bouche est entre-ouverte et son visage reflète la douleur. Ses bras son par-dessus la couverture et la marque des Ténèbres parfaitement visible à présent. Emily déglutit et arrêta de mastiquer sur son morceau de pain, la faim coupée par le fait de le voir comme ça. Cette marque lui donne sans arrêt des hauts le cœur.

Elle posa le plateau de retour sur la commode et avec des pas hésitants, elle s'allongea sur le lit, à côté du bras de Severus. D'une main tremblante et nerveuse, elle toucha du bout des doigts le relief de la marque noire.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent dans une grimace à peine contenue. La sensation est étrange et presque statique … A plusieurs reprises lors de son séjour chez Voldemort elle avait eu l'occasion de voir cette marque pour quelconque raison. Mais de la voir sur le bras de Severus lui fait bien trop mal au cœur. Il ne devrait même pas faire partie d'une secte aussi sombre.

Ses doigts continuèrent de toucher amoureusement le bras de Severus de haut en bas, les yeux tristes fixés sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Elle espère du fond du cœur qu'il sera bientôt sur pied.

Un pop fort et bruyant éclata dans le salon, signalant la présence de Shiny. Emily se leva du lit, attrapa le plateau maintenant vide et l'apporta à la cuisine. Comme prévu, il s'agissait du petit elfe de maison.

Shiny se tourna vers elle quand elle entendit ses bruits de pas. Elle sauta sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire, «bonjour Maîtresse ! Je vois que vous avez mangé votre repas !» sa petite voix aigüe demanda sciemment.

Emily rigola doucement et lava le bol dans l'évier, «bonjour Shiny, oui je me suis régalée c'était très gentille de votre part, merci beaucoup.» L'elfe sauta à plusieurs reprises sur ses pieds puis avec un gloussement, elle alla vérifier sur l'état de son jeune Maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle réapparut avec des bandages souillés dans les mains. Elle les jeta dans la poubelle avec un soupire, «Maître Rogue ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, je lui ai fait un bol de soupe pour quand il se réveille car Maître Rogue ne peut rien avaler d'autre … » Dit-elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts ensembles.

Emily s'abaissa à son niveau et lui prit les épaules osseuses dans ses mains, «vous avez fait un excellent travail Shiny, sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu l'aider, merci infiniment.» elle sourit faiblement en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Les grandes oreilles de Shiny se redressèrent, «je n'aime pas voir Maître Rogue dans cet état, il ne mérite pas ça ! Maître Rogue est très gentil même s'il ne veut pas le montrer !» expliqua-t-elle en regardant le sol.

«Oui, il est un homme bon. Mais sans vous il n'aurait jamais réussi jusqu'ici.» Emily donna une petite pression sur les épaules de l'elfe désemparé.

Les grands yeux de Shiny plongèrent dans ceux d'Emily, «Maître Rogue devrait vous épouser Maîtresse ! Je le vois qu'il est amoureux de vous, je le vois dans ses yeux !» elle mit deux doigts devant ses propres yeux avec insistance. Cette déclaration aurait fait rire Emily dans d'autre circonstance, mais à la place elle sourit avec un petit ricanement et se leva sur ses pieds.

Shiny la suivit du regard jusque devant la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect ou la mettre mal à l'aise ! Absolument pas ! Mais la vérité est si flagrante … Elle se racla la gorge quand une idée lui vint, «voulez-vous jouer ?»

Emily se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda curieusement l'elfe, «jouer ? Eh bien oui pourquoi pas.» Pour être honnête elle n'avait pas la tête à jouer, mais l'elfe semblait si désireux qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Shiny claqua ses doigts et un tas de cartes apparut sur la table basse devant les canapés, «vous connaissez la règle Maîtresse ?» demanda-t-elle en se réglant devant la table à genoux.

Emily secoua la tête dans la négation alors qu'elle s'installait en face de l'elfe. Shiny fronça les sourcils mais finit par expliquer les règles de la bataille explosives.

oOoOoOoOo

Les rires rebondissaient sur les quatre murs du salon. Shiny venait de perdre tout son tas de carte suite à une action d'Emily pour tuer son adversaire.

Elles étaient tellement plonger dans leur bataille qu'elles n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas s'arrêter à la fin du couloir.

Severus venait de se réveiller après une quantité infime de douleur. Il entendit les rires et les bavardages dans son salon alors il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de se lever. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le long couloir, les rires s'intensifiaient.

«Ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais te laisser me battre !»

Severus laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres quand il entra dans la pièce et prit dans la scène devant lui. Shiny avait un visage en colère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Emily essayait de cacher son rire derrière sa main. Soudain son cœur fit une embardée quand les deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

«Maître Rogue !» Shiny sauta sur ses jambes et courut vers lui, «nous avons étés si inquiètes ! J'ai gardé un bol de soupe pour vous Monsieur !» S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine. Severus n'entendit quasiment rien de ce que disait son petit elfe de maison, ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur la forme de la femme assise sur le sol.

Emily arrêta immédiatement de sourire quand elle l'aperçu enfin. L'homme tenait le cadre de la porte pour le soutient et de temps à autre son visage se plissa dans une petite grimace à peine contenue de la douleur. Sinon mise à part cela, il avait l'air correct. Très lentement, elle se leva et frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon noir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir. Alors Emily ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix calme, «heureuse de vous revoir.» elle releva les yeux et sourit timidement. Elle se souvient encore de la proximité qu'ils avaient hier dans le laboratoire et elle se demanda si c'était encore d'actualité ou non.

Severus sortit un petit ricanement sombre en se frottant le visage d'une main tremblante, «oui, c'est étonnant que je sois encore vivant.» Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce avec une légère claudication. Il vit Shiny lui faire signe de manger mais il grimaça à l'idée, il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Emily fronça les sourcils à sa réponse, n'aimant pas du tout comment ça sonne. Alors elle enjamba rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et le serra contre elle doucement, le visage enterré dans son épaule sous son cou, «étonnant certes mais agréable.» elle renifla d'amusement mélanger à de la tristesse.

Severus se sentit désemparé quand le corps chaud d'Emily se colla au sien. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude des contacts de ce genre mais il les appréciait de plus en plus. Alors soigneusement, il enroula ses propres bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux, son nez respirant son parfum unique. Tout son lit sentait comme son odeur, c'était vraiment agréable.

Shiny leva les yeux vers eux et sa bouche forma un "O" de surprise. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Maître des Potions lui envoya un éblouissement cinglant, donc elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

L'étreinte était tellement confortable et apaisante … Puis la voix douce d'Emily résonnait encore dans sa tête brumeuse. Il aime entendre qu'on se soucis de lui. Il frotta des petits cercles avec sa paume entre ses omoplates et prit une profonde inspiration dans ses cheveux soyeux blonds.

Emily sourit puis avec une dernière petite pression de ses bras elle s'écarta de lui, ses lèvres frôlant sa joue dans le processus et le regarda dans les yeux. Là, Severus y vit de la sincérité et de l'amour en elle, tout ça dirigé vers lui. Son cœur accéléra encore plus et sa gorge se serra violemment, il a de nouveau cette envie de l'embrasser et de la tenir, mais il se résigna et prit un pas en arrière.

Emily prit sa main tremblante dans la sienne et le tira dans la cuisine, «vous avez besoin de manger Severus.» dit-elle toujours avec son sourire sincère. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vue ses yeux s'instiller avec des larmes de joies, des larmes pour lui. Il ne dit rien comme il était encore complètement assommé des instants avants. Alors sans un mot, il s'assit à la table et mangea sa nourriture.

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours suivants, l'état de Severus s'améliora grandement. Il devait encore rester la plupart du temps dans son lit pour éviter de faire une rechute. Les sorts et hexagones jetés à lui ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et des effets secondaires peuvent être mortels.

Tous les jours, Emily resta à son chevet pour veiller sur son état avec l'expertise de Shiny. Ils pouvaient lire des livres, discuter de tout et de rien sans jamais avoir une gêne entre eux. Severus était souvent agacer de devoir rester sans rien faire pendant un si long moment, mais il le devait, pour guérir.

Après seulement quatre jours de plus après sa confrontation avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts, son état de santé était à nouveau correct. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un net changement chez la femme. Après chaque jour qui passait, son humeur joviale dénigra à une humeur maussade. La jeune femme souriait beaucoup plus rarement et elle semblait sans arrêt dans la lune.

Un jour alors que Severus sortit de son laboratoire, il la trouva assise devant la fenêtre, les larmes tombantes silencieusement de ses yeux ternes. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais Emily préféra mettre un masque sur son visage et sourire pour le rassurer. Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal pour elle, cela devenait insupportable.

Alors il prit l'initiative de l'emmener avec lui à l'extérieur dans un vieux parc. Il n'aime pas sortir en public comme ça mais il le faisait pour elle et pour la voir heureuse. Son cœur se réchauffa quand elle se mit à rire et regarder autour d'elle avec des yeux pétillants, mais Severus sentit que la tristesse résignait encore en elle. Le désespoir tomba sur le Maître des Potions. Que devait-il faire pour la faire sourire ?

Les quelques jours passer en sa compagnie depuis son rétablissement, Severus voulait lui parler de ses sentiments, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire. De nombreuses fois il sentait l'envie de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais la peur du rejet régnait en Maître sur lui.

Une angoisse constante s'installa dans son cœur. Le jour d'après, Emily évitait tout contact avec lui, que ce soit verbal ou physique. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient une immense tristesse. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Un moment elle lui sourit et d'un coup elle est en colère et malheureuse.

Shiny lui assura à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était peut-être pas trop grave et qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, mais Severus sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, elle lui cache quelque chose. C'est presque évident qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie, mais il est prêt à souffrir pour elle. Emily mérite toutes les souffrances du monde et il l'accepte volontiers.

Le soir venu, elle et Severus s'installèrent devant la cheminée comme à l'accoutumé avec une tasse de thé dans leur mains. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlaient, leurs regards plongés dans les flammes rouges. Severus sentit encore le besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait pour elle mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était en colère, en colère de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas ni pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte. Etait-ce de sa faute ?

Emily coupa le lourd silence avec une petite toux légère. Elle se décala doucement sur le fauteuil puis se mordit la lèvre d'anxiété. Depuis l'incident avec Severus, elle n'arrêtait pas de ce sentir coupable. Elle doit partir d'ici, le plus vite possible pour que l'homme reste en sécurité. Mais comment faire cela après avoir passé la plupart de son temps en sa compagnie ? Et pire encore, après être tombé amoureuse ? Son cœur est tiraillé entre deux sentiments.

Severus continua de fixer la cheminée en face de lui, le visage dans la colère. Il en voulait à Emily de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas, de ne pas lui faire confiance. Est-elle dans la douleur ? Souhaite-t-elle quelque chose ?

«Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Severus.» Cassa Emily comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

«Pourtant vous faites comme si cela l'était.» Renvoya-t-il méchamment en se levant du canapé. Il tira sa cape noire avec lui d'un air menaçant, la fureur battant des records. Après une journée ou elle l'ignorait complètement, la femme sanglante ose lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute ?

Les yeux d'Emily se brouillèrent de larmes mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle regarda comme Severus quitta la pièce avec colère à peine contenue et claqua la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Rien était la faute de l'homme, vraiment, c'était plus de sa propre faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir avec lui.

Son visage se tordit avec les émotions puissantes et plus de larmes tombèrent. Comment est-elle censée faire pour lui faire comprendre ? Plus ils avancent ensembles, plus Severus risque la mort à cause d'elle. Son cœur bat plus rapidement à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui … Une douleur constante qui la ronge petit à petit, la douleur de la culpabilité.

Elle voulait lui courir après, lui dire que tout se passera bien et qu'elle sera là, toujours. Mais elle resta assise sur le canapé, impuissante. Sa tasse de thé tournoya tranquillement entre ses doigts, les flammes de la cheminée dansant contre la petite porcelaine.

Elle pourrait très bien être égoïste et faire semblant de ne rien voir. Malheureusement elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec cette conscience, la peur au ventre de retrouver Severus de plus en plus amoché à cause d'elle.

Plus de larmes s'abattit comme un torrent sur elle et elle dû mordre sa joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas émettre un seul bruit.

oOoOoOoOo

La porte de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit doucement, un faisceau lumineux provenant de la cheminée du salon éclairant le mouvement. L'horloge dans le couloir sonna les douze coups de minuit.

Le corps d'Emily marcha doucement jusqu'au chevet du Maître des Potions. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant le lit de l'homme, l'ombre de son corps sur les draps. La lumière de la lune traversait la fenêtre de la chambre et sur le visage paisible de Severus dans une douce lueur blanche. Le sourire d'Emily s'agrandit doucement et d'une main fraîche, elle passa ses doigts sur sa joue.

Severus sursauta réveiller immédiatement après avoir senti les doigts sur sa joue. Il regarda légèrement paniqué mais son expression changea en confusion quand il vit qu'il s'agissait là d'Emily, pencher sur lui. Son cœur accéléra brutalement et il se redressa sur ses coudes, la bouche encore dans le choc. Pourtant, il se retrouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dans un mouvement fluide et calme, Emily passa sa jambe de l'autre côté des hanches de Severus, à cheval sur lui. Ses mains se reposèrent au-dessus de son cœur et son sourire triste ne partit jamais de son visage.

«Attends-» bafouilla Rogue dans la peur et l'insécurité, ses propres mains s'enroulant autour du bassin d'Emily pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de lui et sur le sol. Il rouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses mots moururent instantanément dans sa gorge quand elle approcha son visage plus près du sien. Ses cheveux blonds platine entourèrent son beau visage dans un halo lumineux éclairé par la lueur de la lune et ses yeux sombres restèrent plongés dans les siens.

Une peur immense saisit Rogue dans l'intestin. Il ne se sentait comme figé, pas sûr de ce qu'il doit vraiment faire. Toute la colère ressentit auparavant est littéralement morte en lui et à la place, l'anxiété et l'amour prirent le dessus. Il sentit ses mains commencer à trembler et son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il se sentait étourdis. Il repensa à Lily et sur le coup, il voulait repousser la femme sur lui. Mais quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix l'en empêcha.

Le visage d'Emily se rapprocha doucement, ne coupant jamais le contact visuel avec lui. Les souffles profonds de Severus bougeaient légèrement les cheveux blonds soyeux dans le processus et il sentit son arrêt cardiaque lorsque les douces lèvres d'Emily l'embrassèrent.

Personne, de toute sa vie, ne lui avait montré de l'importance comme ce soir-là. Il sait qu'à ce moment précis, sa vie allait changer à jamais.

Leurs yeux se sont fermés lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent et un courant électrique passa à travers eux. Severus se sentait comme un poisson mort, ne retournant pas le baiser. Il est complètement mortifier et ne sait pas quoi faire ni comment le faire. Toutes les pensées de Lily s'évaporèrent comme par magie.

Emily rompit doucement le baiser et laissa un souffle court passer en travers ses lèvres. Ses doigts au-dessus du cœur de Severus rebondissaient avec le rythme cardiaque frénétique semblable au sien. C'était un rapide baisé mais très puissant.

La tête de Severus nage dans un immense océan. Aucunes de ses pensées n'arrivent à être cohérentes et tout ce qu'il veut maintenant c'est d'avoir à nouveau les lèvres douces d'Emily contre les siennes. Alors il monta sa main vers la joue de la femme, caressant son pouce sur la surface lisse. Ses yeux s'instillèrent dans la pénombre de la chambre et tout son cœur est rempli d'un grand amour. Il passa ses doigts à l'arrière de la tête d'Emily et releva la sienne pour l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de ferveur.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche d'Emily et elle approfondie le baiser, un tas de sentiments affluant à travers elle. Tous les deux sont dans une brume épaisse et ne semblent plus prendre conscience de leur entourage. Ses doigts attrapèrent le tissue de la chemise noire de Severus et l'attira plus près d'elle, leur poitrine se touchant.

Manquant d'air, ils se séparèrent enfin et se regardèrent, la respiration rapide et tremblante. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, pas quoi pensés, pas quoi ressentir. Tout un tas de questions récemment posées trouvèrent enfin une réponse.

Severus caressa amoureusement la joue d'Emily, son regard perdu dans le sien. La femme sourit timidement et baissa le regard sur ses mains posées sur la poitrine de l'homme. Les doigts descendirent sous son menton et tirèrent à nouveau le visage vers le haut. Il l'a vue, dans son regard, la trace d'une tristesse et du regret.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, son pouce caressant pensivement le menton, «je vous aime Emily.»

Le temps semblait s'arrêter et le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait dit ses mots à quelqu'un. Ni à sa mère, ni à Lily, à personne. Ils sonnèrent tellement étrangers dans sa bouche, mais maintenant il est sûr qu'il les a dits à la bonne personne.

Les yeux d'Emily brouillèrent à nouveau sa vision et elle sentit une colère à ça, pourquoi elle pleure tout le temps ? Pour elle, c'était la plus belle déclaration. Mais une tristesse inébranlable la secoua rudement, les paroles de Malfoy résonnants dans sa tête. Elle ne veut pas, elle ne peut pas …

Les doigts de Severus retirèrent doucement les larmes coulantes sur ses joues et sur sa chemise. Emily ferma lentement les yeux et souffla doucement par la bouche, le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait tellement lui dire la même chose, lui dire que tout ira bien et qu'elle sera là, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir.

Le visage de Severus croula sous la déception alors que la femme continuait de pleurer et semblait réticente. Il retira sa main de son visage comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il se sentait soudainement très stupide de croire un seul instant que cette magnifique femme sur lui retournerait son amour. Une pensée lui creusa l'intestin douloureusement, et si elle faisait ça pour simplement le remercier de l'avoir sauvée ? Comme une monnaie d'échange ? Il déglutit bruyamment alors que son visage se transforma en horreur.

Emily vit le changement soudain et se sentit immédiatement coupable. Secouant doucement la tête avec un petit rire nerveux, elle prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains pâles, «je vous aime aussi Severus Rogue.» puis elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

Le soulagement croula immédiatement sur le Maître des Potions et toute son appréhension mourut instantanément. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues d'Emily et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, devenant plus expérimenté à chaque nouveau baiser. Il n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il est, c'est surement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, le désir de plus en plus important en chacun d'eux. L'envie d'un contact plus proche et plus désespéré à chaque secondes qui passe. Leurs têtes n'est rien d'autre qu'un immense terrain vide, à la place c'est leurs cœurs qui parlent.

Severus se redressa à une position assise et entraîna Emily plus proche contre lui. Un feu les consume petit à petit et leurs corps bouillonnent de désirs. Pour chaque baiser, ils se rapprochèrent plus l'un de l'autre. Tout semblait mélodique, à la bonne place et au bon moment. Rien de tout ce qui ce passe maintenant n'est mal jugé ou repousser.

Severus Rogue pleura ce soir-là. Il versa des larmes pour l'enfance qu'il n'a jamais eu, pour son amie Lily, pour ses années de souffrances et surtout, pour l'amour qu'il connait enfin. Ses cicatrices ont étés embrassés et sa marque noire mise aux oubliettes.

Plus aucunes pensées n'est mal placées, aucunes idées noires en lui. Rien que l'amour, le désir et la passion. Chaque instant passé avec Emily est une nouvelle découverte des aspects de l'amour. Des mots et des promesses furent exprimés et dans leur monde sans peur, cela signifiait tellement plus.

Il ne repensa pas une seule fois à sa chère Lily de toute la nuit.

Quand le matin arriva, Severus se sentait comme un homme nouveau. Il se sentait libre de tout et plus aucunes peurs n'étaient dans son cœur froid. Un vrai et unique sourire orna ses lèvres et son bras se déplaça à côté de lui pour trouver le corps d'Emily mais sa main tomba sur le matelas.

Se redressant en frottant le sommeil de ses yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide à côté de lui, un regard confus quand il remarqua qu'une lettre était posée sur l'oreiller. Un violent sentiment d'appréhension le frappa comme une pierre et d'une main tremblante, il ramassa la lettre.

En l'ouvrant, la fleur de glace qu'Emily avait créée dans la neige tomba sur les draps. Il prit la fleur froide puis souleva la lettre devant son visage terrifié. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Il connait cette lettre, c'est la lettre qu'il avait écrit à Lily Evans.

Une chose a été rajoutée à la fin dans une belle calligraphie. Dans le coin en bas à droite.

 _Dites-lui simplement que vous l'aimez comme vous m'avez aimez._

 _Emily_

Les doigts de Severus se refermèrent violemment sur le papier et il le froissa sans ménagement, ses yeux noyés dans les larmes de colère, de tristesse et de honte. En prenant un aperçu de la chambre autour de lui, il remarqua que les vêtements d'Emily avait disparu.

Son corps se redressa violemment du lit et dans un accès de pure rage, il détruit tout sur son passage. Les meubles explosèrent et millier de petits morceaux et sa magie accidentelle souffla les vitres des fenêtres. Il se sent trahis, abandonné, et plus important encore, seul au monde. Son Emily avait disparue …

Un hurlement de colère résonna dans toute la maison et Severus tomba sur ses genoux, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues et sur le sol. Il ne les retira pas, il n'en a pas la force ni l'envie. Emily était partie, elle est partie à cause de cette lettre qu'elle a trouvée …

Pour la toute première fois dans sa vie, il détestait Lily Evans. Il l'a haïssait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. C'est de sa faute si maintenant la femme qu'il aime par-dessus tout est partie loin de lui. De sa faute s'il est devenu comme il est maintenant, agonisant de douleur morale sur le sol.

Un autre long cri d'agonie sortit du Maître des Potions. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et continua de pleurer sa douleur et sa perte. Son cœur est comme sur le point d'exploser et des pensées noires revinrent à lui.

Il en voulait au monde entier de sa douleur. Il en voulait à Emily d'être partie. Pendant de nombreux mois, il l'avait cherché partout, mais elle restait introuvable. Dans sa tristesse écœurante, Severus essaya de noyer son chagrin à travers l'alcool, un effet de courte duré. Son amour avait disparu … Envolé.

Plus tard dans sa vie, Severus Rogue donna la moitié d'une prophétie qu'il avait entendu quelque part à son Seigneur. La colère, la douleur et la jalousie condamna la famille Potter et leur fils tout juste âgé de 15 mois à une mort certaine.

Severus, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, pria Albus Dumbledore de les épargnés. Il promit également fidélité au puissant sorcier en échange de son aide.

Culpabilité explosa en lui quand Dumbledore lui affirma que la famille Potter avait été tuée, par sa faute. Severus pleura une nouvelle fois ce soir-là. Dans sa haine et son amertume, il avait condamné sa belle Lily Evans à une mort subite.

Mais leur jeune fils, Harry, n'est pas mort. Sa mère l'a protégée en se mettant en travers Voldemort et lui. Et donc, ce jeune enfant est devenu le Garçon qui a survécu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu. Il promit ce soir-là d'Halloween, qu'il protégera l'enfant Potter, en mémoire de son amie d'enfance et surtout, en mémoire de sa vie passée et de ses erreurs.

Les Mangemorts ont étés poursuivis et pour la plupart mis à Azkaban. Severus fut sauver par Albus Dumbledore en échange de venir à Poudlard et d'enseigner aux enfants, le temps que le garçon Potter n'entre lui aussi à l'école.

Affligé, Severus se promit de ne jamais plus montrer ses sentiments aux autres et ne ressortir que ce qui est mauvais en lui. Les années suivantes n'ont étés qu'agonie et poison, le souvenir fantomatique d'une femme aux yeux noires et cheveux platine.

Et pendant toutes ses années, Severus ne cessa jamais d'aimer Emily profondément comme il avait aimé Lily.

 _Fin_

Alors voilà, mon immense histoire.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu et que les commentaires seront biens sympas ^^

Il va y avoir une suite à cette histoire, mais d'abord je la recorrigerais avant d'en écrire une nouvelle. La suite sera très certainement pendant la scolarité d'Harry Potter et suivra la continuité des livres/Films avec ma petite touche perso !

Et donc je vous remercie pour la lecture, mais une dernière fois, lisez bien la **description en première page** avant de vous lancer dans les commentaires, j'insiste !

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée et à bientôt !

VP


End file.
